Warriors Between Two Worlds
by Nebula Descendant Of Chaos
Summary: Join Naruto Namikaze and his younger twin as they battle their way into fame and power while keeping their love ones safe and sound between enemies from two worlds. Narutoxharem cuz its fun and its cool. Naruto bit overpowered-godlike powers and strength. may come to M for some stuff. multi-bloodline Naruto.
1. Chp 1: The Legends' Begun

**hello, my very first story of regular naruto without crossover (there's just one now) and i hope that you people would take the time to look this up and review your comments. this is Narutoxharem so many girls.**

**Current list:**

**Sasuke(female version)**

**Hinata**

**Fu**

**Ino**

**Sakura(idk why i want it)**

**Yugito**

**Samui**

**Karui**

**Kurotsuchi**

**Sara(younger version)**

**give me a lots of names and i'll consider it. **

**I dont own Naruto cuz if i idid, Kakashi wouldnt be wearing a mask and Naruto would have a twin, Sasuke be a girl, and then Naruto be Overpowered cuz its fun blasting enemies to bits and then he would have a large harem of chicks.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

A man sat on his desk deep in thought, yet, senses as shrill as pond in a park.

Time has done this man many things, one of them being involved in deaths of many.

This old bag of bones as he calls and jokes about himself is called Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure No Sato or better known as Village Hidden in the Leaves.

He was known for many names, one being Shinobi no Kami, meaning God of Shinobi, The Professor, and The Supreme Shinobi.

But in his other life, he is known as the son, the father, grandfather or old man, and father-in-law.

Now back to the present…

He could here, smell, taste and see everything around him and outside his office, but his very being isn't focused on that.

No my friend.

That's not what he is focused on.

Its rather the time of the year, of the month, and of the week.

It has been eleven years after the twins he cared for like his own grandchildren left with their fossil-of-an-ancestors.

He could still remember the giggles the two children gave off when their relatives cooed them.

At first, he thought it was because the man had such an aura around him.

Oh no, how wrong was he.

It was not just the men's aura, no, it was also their love for them that seem to touch the young children's souls that it affected them greatly.

He turned his gaze in a complete one eighty and stared at the place he would always call home, the place his very being was created, nurtured and made into what he is now.

He stared at his village with a soft smile adoring his old face.

Buildings here and there, covered by group of trees his mentor created with his power, the mountain with his face and three more people who fought and sacrificed for the village he now govern over.

Kami seem to be happy as a nice hot and warm weather seem to kiss their very land.

He then diverted his eyes towards the families busily walking and spending their time with each other in the road below.

He sighed as he reminisced what had occurred eleven years ago.

**Flashback:**

_Hiruzen sighed and rested his old face in his palm as the Civilian Council once again roared for the execution of the two one year old boys who both held the separated yin and yang of the Kyuubi no Kitsune _

_Good thing that the Shinobi Council or better yet, the Clan heads are on his side, with his fellow Elders too._

_He can feel himself drifting to La La Land but was interrupted as the Council's double reinforced doors came in flying to the other side of room revealing two long haired boys at the age of ten wearing samurai armor with a large scrolls in their back, a spear/bo-staff combination, scythe, and swords stopped in front of them._

_One of his ANBU with a bird mask ran in front of his and kneeled as he spoke, "Hokage-sama! We apologize for the interruption but it we could not stop these two from moving ahead."_

_Hiruzen stood up and patted the ANBU in the shoulder and said, "It's alright. Step aside so I may greet our new guest."_

_In the outside, people would be intimidated by his poker face but in the inside, chibi Hiruzen is busy jumping around and cheering that he didn't have to care about the stupid Civilian Council anymore._

_Ashe walked forward, the two very identical, yet very different boys walked towards him in the same time taking manner that seem to be putting the whole Council on edge._

_When the two were face to face, Hiruzen was suddenly pulled to eye-to-eye level by the silver headed one who seem to be better with the poker face than him as even his eyes didn't show any emotion._

_Such action earned them gasp from the parties behind them with the ANBU dropping down with weapons ready._

_Although he was shocked at the strength and speed the youngster in front of his showed._

_Only if he knew better._

_He now got a better look at the boy in front of him._

_Silver spiked hair that reached in the place where his spine and hip bone met, silver eyes that betrayed no emotion what-so-ever, vertical lined scar in the left side of his face starting from the top of his eyebrow until his upper cheeks, small nose, straight line lips and angular face._

_All-in-all, the boy who now held him in quite the strong grip looked like the younger version of his deceased successor, the Yondaime Hokage who passed away last year against the battle with the Kyuubi with his beloved wife._

_He turned to the other and saw that he was almost the same replica of the other but with caramel colored hair and hazel-nut colored eyes that held warmth unlike the one holding him who held a cold tint in his eyes that could freeze metal until it shatters._

_But his musing was held to a stop as the boy holding his robes sneered/talked, "Eyes in front, punk."_

_The way he said it, it made Hiruzen's eyes do as they're said, it felt as it was the right thing to do and that he must follow it at all cost._

"_Where are the twins?" the boy asked as his eyes burned with intense hate with a hint of passion on said hate._

"_I'm sorry, but who are you talking about boy?" he said as he steeled his voice as the boy in front of him kept on puts him on edge._

"_You know well who I'm talking about shit-stain. So talk and we wont be having any problems." the mysterious boy said as his eyes started to turn red and gained three black tomes in them with black lines connecting them all together._

_His eyes widen for a second as he saw another Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan before him, with the first being his old mentor's nemesis: Marada Uchiha._

_Hiruzen was quickly loosing his cool and everyone knew it, heck, the boys in front of him merely raised an eyebrow but didn't seem to be intimidated at all._

_Killing Intent started rising inside the room suffocating everyone inside as Hiruzen grabbed the boys hand and yanked his robes off._

"_Listen here boy, I am the Hokage of this village. For that, I demand respect from you as your elder and most importantly, YOUR SUPERIOUR!" he didn't meant to be hard but the boy was clearly pushing his buttons._

"_AND IF YOU DARE TOUCH THE TWINS, I WILL HAVE EVERY LAST OF MY FORCES TO HUNT YOU TWO DOWN AND BE BROUGHT BACK HERE SO I CAN PERSONALLY DELIVER THE PUNISHMENTS!" he bellowed as he threw off his Hokage robes and showed them his samurai/ninja combination clothing._

"_You really think your petty Killing Intents and threats will hold me or my brother from getting our legacy from you. Then think again, you old sack of bones." the silver head sneered as his Killing Intent rose higher than his and continued climbing up with the addition of chakra levels he was releasing which was slowly, but steadily surfacing his mentors godly amount of chakra._

_For a moment, everybody inside the room saw a glimpse Susanoo in his full glory of his battle samurai armor and the Shinigami behind him with his black tattered robes, the blooded scythe, and bony fingers holding what seem to be some kind of back strings connected to a mysterious object._

_They then all gasped again when said some kind of back strings connected to a mysterious object turned and showed their severed heads with fear forever printed in their faces as fresh blood flowed from their deceased mouths._

_But it quickly ended just like it came, but it didn't mean no one was badly affected._

_Most of the Civilian Council had fainted while his Shinobi side was breathing harder than ever possible, with a few down and out in their seats._

_Most of his ANBU was on the floor on their knees breathing as hard as he and the others._

_The silver head crossed his arms and spat, "Shinobi standards today dropped tremendously if I may say myself."_

"_Yes… although I'm quite disappointed about it too, I think Kami-sama has other plans as to why. Therefore we mustn't interfere." the brown haired one said._

"_Not even a tiny little bit?" the silver head said as he did motions with his hands as he look behind his brother- I think?_

_The brown haired one sighed as he face palmed and said, "No, onii-sama. Not one little bit, for I don't even have the motivation to. And you completely know that orders will always be orders"_

"_Whatever." was the reply of the silver head as he faced the people inside the room with his face adoring another permanent scowl._

"_I'll ask on more time. Where. Are. The. Twins?" he said as he gritted his teeth as he tried to suppress his anger, which was quickly failing._

_Hiruzen straightened himself and cleared his throat and said in a civil yet guarded way, "And what is your business with the twins?" _

_The silver head one tightened his grip on his weapon and said, "Well for starters, we are Namikazes just like they are. And therefore gives us full responsibility upon them." he said without missing a beat._

_In the Shinobi side, Fugaku, clan head of the famed Uchiha clan, for their copy cat eyes, was the first to get back to their normal state._

"_How can you two be Namikazes when your hairs are not even blond?" he asked as he started at them with newly steeled eyes._

_The two identical boys stared at their hair and said, "This is just our sage mode. Its they're after effect but we could turn it off anytime we like."_

_With that said, their hairs started to turn blond from the top of their head and worked its way until the bottom with their eyes turning a deep sky blue color._

"_See… we're Namikazes one hundred percent."_

"_And on what reasons are you of to take responsibilities on the children, hmm?" asked Homura asked as he too cared for the sake of the children._

"_The Gods did. And I am not kidding, they are real as the ground you and I are standing." the silver now blond spiked haired boy said._

"_Then pray tell, how can you two talk to the Gods?" asked Koharu as she tried to detect any lies through and through._

"_Because I am the Harbinger of the Goddesses Kami and Yami. And my brother behind me is of Shinigami and Amaterasu. Anymore stupid questions?" the spiked haired boy said._

"_How can you be stronger than the Hokage yet be so young?" asked Danzo as he narrowed his eyes at the two._

_Sure he cares for the children but he wanted them be given to him so he could make them into the perfect weapons Konoha has ever seen._

"_We aren't young as we look. We are Edo Tensei that died almost five hundred years ago from a war we fought with no chance of survival. But if your asking of our spiritual age, well, you can multiply that by a thousand." the once brown haired bo- man said with a thoughtful look on his face making the whole Council gasp once again as they are way older than the village or its people combined._

"_But why would you want to take the two with you two in the first place?" Hiruzen asked as he started thinking of possible scenarios with his aged mind._

"_So that they don't suffer from discrimination, abuse, hurt, and ignorance of what's around them. If it weren't for the Gods ordering me not to just destroy this place, I would have and have taken the children with me, but I was ordered by them and its plain boring killing ants when they can just do it themselves." the spiky haired one said._

"_Who are you to anyway?" Tsume, clan head of the Inuzuka clan asked._

"_Right, apologize for having forgotten our introductions madam. My name is Mianto Namikaze and behind me is my brother, Arashi Namikaze. I am the former clan head of the Namikaze clan four hundred years ago and before anyone ask how old am I when I died, I was forty-five so I was pretty old back them, but I'm pretty strong too." Now known as Minato said._

"_So what does make our Yondaime Hokage then?" asked Hiashi, clan head of the famed Hyuuga Clan for their all seeing eyes._

"_Dunno, maybe the Junior or something, plus being our great-great-great so on, grandson. I have been dead for a long time so I didn't care for that thing so much. Anyways, where are the children?" Minato asked as Arashi stabbed his small broadsword that use to be strapped in his belt behind him and leaned on it as he stared around the whole room. (for weapon description, got my other naruto story that is in a crossover. Go to my profile)_

"_Can you just give us the twins and be done with it? This is so troublesome." Arashi said as he looked at the places the Hokage's ANBU were all stationed._

"_Yes, please wait for a moment." Hiruzen sighed as he snapped his fingers and an ANBU with a dog mask dropped down._

_The ANBU had gravity defying hair, common ANBU gear and uniform but what intrigued them was that he seem to be only a few years older than their Edo Tenseid bodies._

_Almost like his thirteen years old._

_When he dropped down, the Hokage whispered something in to his ear and he seem to have tensed but he quickly hid it by nodding professionally before disappearing in a swirl of wind and leaves._

_Moments later, a girl at the age of twelve wearing red under shirt and pants with chunin vest on walked inside the room carrying two soundly asleep boys in her hands._

_When she had entered, she suddenly felt insecure as all of the attention was directed to her._

_In the corner of her eyes, she saw two young but very handsome twins walking towards her with their beautiful blue eyes focused at the children at her hands._

"_Is this them?" Minato asked the Hokage even though he wasn't looking at him._

"_Yes, Minato-kun. These are the Namikaze heirs. I believe we, the Council, deserve to know what do you plan on doing to them before I can even leave them to your care._

_Before the Civilian Council, who had now woken up from the KI, could bring up their up roar of demand for the children's execution, Minato beat them to it._

"_Well, for starters, we would raise them until they are of proper age, then, we will train them to be the best. After that, we will make sure they are properly taught of rightful knowledge they will never acquire from here. Teach them manners and etc, and at the end, bring them back here to be ninjas of this land like their father before them." Minato said as he took one of the boys from the very flushed girl and cooed and tickled the baby with his finger in his little stomach making the baby open his eyes revealing deep azure eyes that held innocence, giggled at him trying to get his finger._

_Minato could help but smile as he watched the child before him in his arms giggle with such innocence._

_Arashi stared at the child in the girl's arms with intense gaze of his and stated, "The children appear to be malnourished, onii-sama. It seem to me that these people only feed them which amount of food needed to survive." then he took the child from the girls arms and caressed the child's sleeping face._

_Everyone knew- mostly the Civilian Council- that they had unleashed the worst demon in the seven layers of hell itself._

"_Yes, brother. I know of that for the child in my arms is way too light for and way too small for his age." Minato said way too sweetly that made the whole Civilian side sweating profoundly at the small Killing Intent being directed to them._

_Heck, even the girl in front of them seem to be angry at the Civilian Council as she glared at them in anger._

_Minato then turned to the girl in front of them giving her a gentle smile being amused as the girl's face started turning redder than her wine-like eyes._

_It also didn't help that she started twirling her fingers in her long auburn locks as she felt flustered by only just of his smile._

"_Thank you for being able to see them for who they are. Not for what they hold." Minato said as he thanked her._

_The girl's eyes widen but she returned the gesture by giving him the equal smile and nodding her head._

"_What's your name?" he asked._

"_Uh, I-its K-Kurenai Yuhi, Na-namikaze-sama." Young Kurenai stuttered._

_Minato smiled and nodded_

"_Just Minato is fine, thank you." he said as he turned to the village leader with his expression becoming neutral as he placed the baby in his arms in a sleeping seal-less genjutsu._

"_You and us have a lot to talk to, c'mon, time's ticking." he said as Hiruzen nodded and all for (Kurenai too) disappeared in a flash._

_Everyone blinked twice before the village Elders summed up all that has happened and said, "I feel that its high time that we call this meeting… adjourned." _

_The whole Council murmured something along the lines of "Right" and "Of course" as they dispersed to their own stuff they would be doing in their own time._

_**Hokage Office:**_

_The four reappeared in a puff of smoke shocking the stationed ANBU for they did not even detect any chakra until they were right in front of them._

_When that happened, the old Sandaime Hokage was slightly dazed and shock but Kurenai was a different story, her face was green and her lunch seem to be forcing their way out of her mouth as she quickly started looking for a trash bin to hurl her lunch until it was too late and she vomited everything but it never made upon the floor as a circular vacuum appeared in front of her and took the rushing semi digested food and body chemicals and throwing it somewhere the author will never tell for its full blown grossness._

_That was also the time the babies choose to wail very loudly for they too, like Kurenai who was still hurling her semi digested food in the vacuum, were not accustomed to such way of traveling._

_It also triggered Arashi's annoyance towards his brother's lack of common sense of today's way of transportation as the baby in his arms continued to cry loudly as he tried to coo and rock him to get back to sleep but his patience was wearing thin for the child did otherwise, though he choose to sigh, yet continued to do what he was currently doing._

_Meanwhile, Minato was able to put the child in his arms to sleep with the help of his seal-less genjutsu as the chakra he used to transport everyone inside the room disrupted the current one._

_When Kurenai was done hurling, she wiped the bitter, yet a bit spicy substance in her lips with a napkin and turned around while putting her left arm on her temple and massaged it while the other went towards the desk to straighten herself._

_Though she did expect their reactions would be totally grossed out at her previous public display, she satisfied herself with a half-hearted glare at Minato who was smiling sheepishly at her while the other half was from the intense wooziness that what she summed up as an after effect of the jutsu cast upon them without warning for preparation._

_Arashi, with his rapidly running low patience towards his brother who would be receiving an earful later, considered using a genjutsu at the child but Kurenai beat him to it by taking out a bottle of milk from a storage scroll and giving it to the wailing child as she took the baby boy back into her arms and cooed him back to sleep._

_She then turned to Minato with an expectant gaze which he quickly understood and went to the opened sealing scroll in the desk and unsealed a large crib meant for more than one little child complete with its set and placed the boy in there gently to the right side before releasing the genjutsu still expecting a barrage of wailing, but he was surprised when they, everyone inside the room, received none, but he quickly settled with being okay with it and unsealed a bottle too and lightly placed the bottle's nipple in the baby's mouth egging him to take it eve though his asleep, yet still took it and eagerly sucked on it._

_Kurenai then placed the infant in her arms to the other side of the crib and caressed his baby-smooth cheeks affection ally as the child cuddled to her touch which seem to break her heart, and letting a single tear drop in each eye, knowing the treatments the twins are undergoing. _

_The older Namikaze twins then turned their attention at the village leader and glared fiercely at him as the older of the latter forced out trying to form suitable questions for the aged kage, "If your children… where treated like these… tell me… would you stand for this… yet do nothing and… watch as they suffer greatly… for the deeds of others?" a pregnant silence as the old kage looked even older as he sat down on his chair and leaned on his hands sighing sadly thinking his past mistakes that he thought was best for his village, for everyone yet at the end would soon bite him back in the ass._

"_I would like to know why aren't they being treated like royalty? After all… their beloved parents were your village's greatest achievement." Minato said making the stationed ANBU, Kurenai and Hiruzen (though his was only for knowing)._

"_Ho-how d-did y-you know that?" asked the stunned leader._

_But Minato was not having any of that, no-o-o-o, he ain't having that change-the-subject-shit on him._

"_Danmmit! Stop diverting it and answer the fuckin' questions, or I swear upon Kami and Yami-sama that I will raze this PITIFUL VILLAGE TO THE GROUND NO MATTER IT BE WOMEN, CHILDREN AND NEWBORNS. I WILL MAKE THEM FEEL THE PAIN OUR LEGACIES ARE RECEIVING!" Minato said as he slammed both his armored hands on the desk cracking it and making the ANBU stationed in the area drop down but all were easily blocked by Arashi as he pulled his scythe in front of him as he moved behind his brother and caught all their katanas in a standstill. _

_The old kage flinched at the voice and statements and if it weren't for Kurenai being inside the room to use her genjutsu on the sleeping children, then his going headache would just triple in a matter of seconds._

_Hiruzen sighed as he tried to form an answer but found himself speechless for once in his entire life._

"_I-I tried okay?! I gave a large amount of effort yet the whole village still goes against it." Hiruzen reasoned but knew it wasn't good enough._

_Minato leaned close to the kage and sneered, "Then your efforts aren't good enough to handle your __**own**__ people of that matter!"_

_Everyone inside could feel the anger yet couldn't feel any KI with which they knew that this one meant business as they never saw their Hokage falter upon anyone._

"_I did everything my power could do, heck, I even wanted to shout out their heritage but I feared that their parents' enemies will hunt them down and kill them!" Hiruzen muttered sadly as his old age started gaining the upper hand upon him._

"_Then do it" Minato said making the kage's eyes and everyone inside, widen, then he continued, "because this time, we will be there to defend them and nurture them and train them for what's to come."_

_The old Hokage sighed and pulled out birth certificates, medical records, a blue scroll, a red scroll, and a adoption papers._

"_Then do this old man a favor and take them away. Make the stronger and bring them back… in one piece, please." Hiruzen said as he gave Minato said items._

_The twins were shocked yet it was bare there but still nodded as Hiruzen waved at the ANBU to disperse before he placed his elbows on the desk and laid his head on his intertwined hands sighing deeply._

"_Of course, for their sake, we will do as you said." Arashi said as he faced the old man slowly lowering his weapon down but still showed that he's still on guard._

"_But before you could leave this office, I want one of my ninjas to go with you." Hiruzen said as he straightened himself once more showing his old self once more._

_The older twins blinked and nodded hesitantly and Arashi questioned, "Depends… who do you have in mind?"_

"_Her…" Hiruzen said plain and simple, pointing behind them._

_The twins followed his gaze and when the had, it landed on Kurenai who was on the verse of fainting of both being honored for being personally hand chosen of her Hokage and that she would be very close towards the young-looking twins in front of her._

"_Alright. Go home and pack. We'll be leaving after your Hokage finished announcing they're" cue point at the sleeping twins, "heritage. Say… does eleven years sound good?" Minato said as he turned back to the Hokage._

"_If you can do it within that much amount of years, then I am willing to say yes, but on three conditions…" said Hiruzen as he took a deep breathe then releasing hit._

"_Sure, what is it?" Arashi said as he shouldered his scythe feeling a little bit cramped on just holding it above the ground._

"_Well for starters, visit every for years for at least a week or a month. Then, make them as powerful as you can, I don't care at whatever kind of way you two will be training them, even if you have to train them to use Kyuubi's chakra. And lastly, please give them the love that I and their parents wouldn't be able to give and don't you dare rip them off of their emotions for I believe they carry the will of fire with passion." Hiruzen said._

_The older twins thought about it and nodded with satisfied smirks on their faces._

"_Kurenai-chan, pack every clothing you have, don'cha?" Minato said using his charms on her which she quickly did as she ran back home to start packing._

"_You seem to be like their father before them. Way __**too**__ good with women." Hiruzen mumbled as he remembered the time Minato-the-something, used his charms to get away from Kushina's feminine wrath._

_Minato-the-first smiled at him cheekily and said, "I guess it runs in the family. After all, I could tame a beast nine times then multiplied by two, stronger than the gods."_

_His brother gave a 'humph' and said, "Your just saying that 'cuz you can control and release any amount of_

_your pheromone better than everybody else."_

_And he replied as cheekily as before, "Exactly."_

_Hiruzen blinked at how the two interacted and smiled._

'_**Well, at least I know the children wont be bored out of their thoughts with these two around.'**_

_Meanwhile, most of the Civilian Council had a sudden feeling that they should prepare themselves for tomorrows events._

_**The Next Day:**_

_The whole village Konoha was suddenly gathered in front of the Hokage building for an important announcement that __**if **__they dare miss it and they will be ripped off half their money and property by the Hokage himself._

_At the meantime at the Hokage building's roof, every member of the Council was present with the Hokage's most trusted unit, the ANBU._

_The older twins were there too._

_Though their armor and clothing are different yet very the same with each other._

_Minato was wearing a long black bandana on his forehead letting his bangs fall, it had a metal plate with the kanji for 'Power' was etched on it._

_A red armor that looked a lot more heavier than his mentors' armor, for it had the same kind of shoulder armor but the bicep side had its multi-layered armor slightly higher than the shoulder, a multi layered chest and body armor with the outer part being black with stars etched in the middle vertically downwards, black belt that connects the lower body piece and the multi-layered hip armors, and the same multi layered armor that protects his crotch and down (Go to google, type 'Naruto samurai mode', look for the photo where Naruto holds an unconscious/exhausted Sakura in his arms)._

_Under it was a high collared black yukata with deep silky red trims and black hakama pants with black shinobi sandals (imagine it like Madara's without the bandages)._

_Fingerless gloves with knuckle supports for punching something- or gods forbid, someone and metal plating on top._

_Two katanas in his left side with his left hand holding the sword on top of the other._

_A black katana sporting a black hilt with red 'x'es, a cross-like guard (like ichigo's bankai sword), metallic black sheath measuring about 4.5 feet long._

_The other was an O-katana with a same black hilt with gold diamond shape designs, gold circular guard with four polar tri-points pointed outward, and a same metallic black sheath._

_A large sealing scroll in his back with the large straps wrapped in an 'x' formation on his chest._

_His bo-staff/spear that had a a letter-like 'D' shaped blade on top with a single point in the middle of the blunt with dragon designs, black pole (handle) with silver wolf designs, and silver band-like metal at the very tip wrapped in it with a cone-like point for stabbing backwards._

_Arashi wears almost the same thing his brother does but with the exception of brown high collared yukata with black trims, black armor with grey top colored in the multi-layered chest/body armor with yin and yang designs vertically carved and that his is tattered at the end with a hood._

_A same long black bandana with metal piece with the kanji for 'Control' etched on it._

_He had single standard black katana with a massive zanbato (looks like Zack Fair's buster sword) strapped in his back, and his demonic slightly curved skeletal scythe in his right hand as the other held the katana safely._

_To him, they look like they're ready to go to battle as they show themselves with __**that**__ much weapons._

_He then turned to the huge crowd and spoke, "You are all gathered here today to hear your beloved Yondaime Hokage's last wish for the twin baby __**jinchuurikis**__." saying the whole sentence brought an up roar demanding for their execution but they were all suddenly silenced as the older twins made their Killing Intent known._

"_YOU DARE DISRESPECT YOUR LEADER?!" Minato yelled as he, Arashi and Hiruzen, plus the Elders and the Shinobi side made their KI known._

"_as I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted…" cue glare at the villagers and shin obi alike who cowered from it, "he along with his deceased wife, and former princess of the Uzushiogakure, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, "dramatic gasp from the people making the people on top roll their eyes, "wished their two children, Naruto…" turns to Minato who nodded at him, "Namikaze and his brother Minato Namikaze the…," turns to Arashi who shrugged making him sweat-drop, "second, shall be know as the heroes and protectors of Konohagakure no Sato from the Kyuubi no Kitsune, are hereby my decree, be given the Namikaze and Uzumaki heritage at the time of their return here back in Konoha after eleven years of training under their relative, Minato Namikaze, namesake of our beloved Yondaime, and his brother Arashi Namikaze. They will also be surveillanced by our chunin kunzite Kurenai Yuhi." cue for her to walk to the side of the Sandaime Hokage as she bowed and looked at the villagers with emotionless face._

"_I. Kuerenai Yuhi, accepts this mission given to me by the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha." then steps back with the Namikaze older twins behind the Hokage._

_Hiruzen opened his mouth to say about the law he wanted to pass for anyone speaking of the children's tenant when Minato spoke to him, "Don't bother. Let the younger generation know that there are people who suffer keeping them as they are. Just say 'Thank you' and "goodbye' or 'Get lost' or something."_

_He nodded and did as he was told._

_**And hour later inside the Council:**_

_As everyone settled down, the Council members grumbled to themselves at 'stupid demon brats' and whatnot._

_Hiruzen cleared his throat and said, "Would there anything else you would need, Minato-kun?" his answer was a single shake of his head._

_**In the office:**_

_The Namikaze twins, Hiruzen and Kurenai entered the room as it revealed Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai's best friend and partner in crime._

"_Aww, are you really going away, Kure-chan?" she whined as she placed an arm around her best friend._

"_Yes, Anko-chan. Besides, this shouldn't be too hard. After all, all I have to do is take care of Yondaime-sama's and Kushina-sama's sons, teach them manners, and etc." Kurenai said as she got away from her best friends grip._

"_Fine!" Anko whined as she went to the rib and cooed at the now awakened children. _

"_They were a handful, but nothing I couldn't do." Anko beamed to herself._

_The older Namikaze twins smiled at her making her blush and thanked her for her time._

_They then turned to the Sandaime and said, "SO what else?"_

_Hiruzen pulled out some papers and said, "Just sign these and everything will be set."_

_Minato and Arashi stared at each other and nodded as Minato took the pen and signed it._

"_That's all?" Arashi asked._

_Hiruzen nodded and said, "Yes. Now please take care of them."_

_They nodded as Kurenai and Anko followed them._

_**At the Gates: **_

_Minato took a deep breath with his eyes closed and then exhaled._

"_Uhh, its time. Kurenai, say your goodbyes, we will be leaving soon." Minato said as he and his brother walked towards the Main Gates while holding the giggling twins in their arms._

_Kurenai nodded and turned to her teary-eyed friend and said, "Well, see ya in four years, Anko-chan."_

_Anko quickly wiped the tears in her eyes and said, "You to Kure-chan! Remember, to write, 'kay?" _

_Kurenai nodded smiling and then jogged to catch up to the twins that were already outside the village._

"_And Don't ya dare come back in a body bag ya hear!" Anko yelled at her friend._

"_Yes, mom!" Kurenai yelled back._

**Flashback end:**

Hiruzen sighed as he remembered today was the day they left.

Two weeks before the children's birthdays.

He gave an emotionless chuckle as the Namikaze twins saved their legacy from any abuse that they were sure to be receiving from the ungrateful villagers and shinobis.

He remembered clearly that a few people committed Seppuku and Hara-kiri a few weeks later after they had left.

He was sure that it was because they were disgusted about how they treated their beloved Yondaime's children that they took the cowards way out.

'_That was a troublesome time. That is.'_

He turned around as he remembered when the twins first came home for a short break.

**Flashback: **

_He and his fellow Elders were discussing on what to do on what to do on the growing hate the Uchiha clan was receiving from the people when it was discovered at an Uchiha was the one who released the Kyuubi on Konoha killing hundreds._

_And it was also discovered that they were planning on coup d'etat against the village which was marked classified at all cost._

_And the one who discovered this was the Uchiha heir himself._

"_I say we end this once and for all." Danzo said as he stared at them intently._

"_And on what way will you end this, Danzo?" Hiruzen questioned as he knew that even after he had ordered him to disband his illegal unit, he still disobeyed._

"_We must eradicate them. To flush us of these disgraces." Danzo said firmly._

_Itachi Uchiha, the heir of his clan, stiffened at statement knowing he would not have any say in this. _

_Therefore he mentally praying for Kami-sama for a miracle._

"_No, if you have forgotten, they are one of our most reliable personnel in our forces. And that, I am not stupid, killing an entire clan just because we thought that they were going to go against us. Plus, we need more proof before we act. Or are you becoming senile, ne, Danzo?" Hiruzen countered._

_Danzo visibly gritted his teeth and said, "You're the one who's becoming senile, Hiruzen, letting these fools ran amok." Danzo shot back._

_The two went on a stare off with none of the sides giving up until Hiruzen spoke again, though without loosing eye contact with Danzo._

"_Itachi-kun, if you please, please escort us to the Uchiha Compound." _

_Itachi numbly nodded and said, "H-hai, Hokage-sama."_

"_Thank you, Itachi-kun."_

_As the two stared off, the other two elders decided to break it up, "If you two ever decided to finish it off, we must be going to the Uchiha compound now." Koharu said as she started walking towards the door closely followed by Homura and Itachi._

"_After you, Danzo…" Hiruzen sneered._

"_No, after you Hokage-sama. I insist." Danzo replied with much venom._

"_No Danzo, move it…Now!" Hiruzen said as he tried to control his anger._

_Danzo gave him one last glare before he followed suit._

_**Ten minutes later:**_

_The Hokage, Itachi and the Elders reached the compound with an awkward silence following them. _

_When they reached the front door, the two guards quickly led them inside the compound._

_As they walked, Hiruzen smiled at the children playing in the morning sun and a few youths training in the other side of the compound._

_When they reached the Main House, they could hear laughing, squealing and shouting inside._

_Raising an eyebrow, Itachi led them inside only to witness as Mikoto Uchiha, the wife of the clan head Fugaku and Itachi's mother, hugging the life out of a little blond boy wearing a dual-layered yukata of the age of four with cute fox-like ears, cute whiskers that reminded everyone of a fox's, baby blue eyes, with everyone present inside laughing at her antics at cute things._

_Fourteen year old Minato and Arashi Namikaze were there sitting in left with Kurenai sitting next to Minato who was also busy laughing and still in there armor three years after they left._

_Fugaku and there youngest daughter, Sasuke, were sitting on the right with the latter giggling to her self while the father had his lips twitching uncomfortably._

_Then there was the younger twin, Minato Namikaze- the something- sitting beside his great-lost count- grandpa, Arashi, laughing his ass off._

_And of course, there's the heir of the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan, Naruto Namikaze, being squeezed to death in Mikoto's C cup bosoms, who was redder than his mother's hair._

_Next to Fugaku was his nephew Shisui Uchiha, who was also busy laughing and rolling on the ground like an idiot._

_Itachi cracked a smile as he saw the twins he had protected with Tenzo and Kakashi three years ago._

_However, said scene couldn't be said to Danzo who was busy glaring at the older Namikaze twins, "YOU! WHAT ARE __**YOU**__ DOING HERE?"_

_The happy moment was suddenly interrupted by Danzo who had just yelled, scaring young Sasuke and making the younger twins jump at the sudden volume of voice._

_Minato's (older) eye twitched as the moments was suddenly cut off._

_He slowly turned to Danzo as his eyes started narrowing, his hand moving to his swords, and his right hand moving to his left shoulder to pick a small senbon-needle, but making it look like his fixing his armor as he took measurements on how hard, where, and how fast to throw said needle._

"_Doing your job for you." Minato said plain and simple._

_Now, everyone was confused at the statement and gave him such glances._

_Minato sighed as he took of his left hand from his swords and ran it in his spiky hair before talking, "The old coot know as Danzo wanted to have the whole Uchiha clan eradicated…" cue gasp from Mikoto with fearful looks from her and Sasuke and glare from Fugaku, "but your Hokage said otherwise and is now wanting to have a political negotiation with you to avoid conflicts." carefully avoiding the word 'betrayal'. _

_Danzo gritted his teeth as Minato placed him in a bad position against the Uchihas._

_Fugaku glared at Danzo and said, "You do not have to feel threatened Hokage-sama, for we have already had a deal with Minato-san and his brother. Mikoto…" he said as he called upon his wife who perked up on his voice._

"_Hai, Fugaku-kun?"_

"_Would you be a dear and take the children outside. Shisui, go with them. Itachi, you stay." he ordered._

"_Hai, uncle." Shisui said as he momentarily bowed before following Mikoto outside to watch over them and protect them from anyone, mostly Danzo's Root._

"_So… what are the contents of this negotiation?" Hiruzen asked as they sat in front of each other in the middle of the room with Itachi moving to his father's side and the Namikaze twins moving to the other side of Fugaku._

"_Political marriage between the Uchihas and Namikazes, Hokage-sama." He said making the old kage sigh and rub his temples._

"_I see… the Council will bring an uproar about these. Please continue." Hiruzen said imagining the amount of headache coming his way soon._

"_It will be set upon to Namikaze's oldest, Naruto Namikaze. And my daughter, Sasuke Uchiha. The contents are clan call. This can only happen if either clan is under attack or vice versa. Then, right treatment of both couples. You know what that meant so moving on. And a few clan jutsus, not the private ones, but on each clan must provide." Fugaku said as he stared at Hiruzen straight in the eyes._

_Hiruzen listened quietly and nodded as this really can avoid any coup d'etats in the future._

"_I accept the contents of this negotiations. Now all you have to do is write it in paper or scroll, and make each copies for each clans." Hiruzen said as Fugaku nodded while Minato had his eyes closed and seemed to be thinking deeply._

_When Minato opened his eyes, intense blazing blue eyes glared at Danzo and he spoke, "If your wondering how I knew, well, I had a shadow clone move to all of you quietly while suppressing chakra, and when it poof'ed out of existence, the rest is history."_

_Danzo gritted his teeth and said, "Why would you have a clone spy on us?"_

_Minato shrugged and lazily said, "I was gonna have it tell Hiruzen that we're here but when it found that he was busy it stayed and waited but poof'ed out cuz you're already coming here."_

_Hiruzen cleared his throat and talked about what the problem was therefore almost resulting for an almost betrayal._

"_The people are too arrogant. They blame us for something we clearly did not do." Fugaku said._

"_Yes, but I had checked the Kyuubi inside the boys, sorry Fugaku, but I felt traces of the sharing an although it kept of saying something about Madara Uchiha and stuff." Arashi said making everyone's, except Minato, eyes widen._

"_B-but, Marada Uchiha died almost eighty years ago!" Koharu reasoned._

"_Yes, we believe so, for when my brother and I finished, the chakra felt very young. Almost as old as Fugaku's wife." Minato said as he remembered the charka readings they had._

"_So… a rogue Uchiha did the attack, then placed it on us, resulting in a coup d'etat and the eradication of the whole clan. It seem as if someone wants us out of the way, am I correct?" Itachi analyzed._

_Minato, Hiruzen and the others nodded as the picture started getting clearer by the second._

"_Then what do you suggest we do to avoid any attacks?" Hiruzen asked the Namikaze twins._

"_Arashi, can you please answer this, there's something I must do." Minato said as he placed his hands in a ram seal and started building chakra and spreading it out thinly outwards towards the outer side of the village._

_Homura was confused as to why was Minato spreading his chakra and decided to voice it out._

"_Why is your brother building chakra?"_

"_It is to detect anything wrong inside and outside your village by using sensory. Namikaze sensory are very sensitive ones. Not only do we detect other charkas released by everything around us, we also detect there capacity, immunity to things that can affect them, their emotions, and the way they adapt to their surroundings. And for the other question earlier, we will give them seals that can be activated in case of emergency. If that satisfy your questions, thank you." Arashi said as he took out a scroll and a paint brush and a small ink pot them started making elegant calligraphy that are quite lost on Hiruzen's, the Elder's, and the younger generations._

_As they talked, Minato's expression turned from calm to grim, which did not go unnoticed by the people inside the room._

_When he opened his eyes, he said, "Excuse me, I must go to the Hyuuga compound. I need to check something." with that, he bowed and stood up and walked out of the door and to the Hyuuga compound._

_Arashi caught his brother's grim expression and knew something's up._

"_And that lady…" looking at Koharu, "and gentlemen is the result of our sensory, and it seems like my brother had picked up something bad in the Hyuuga clan. Do not worry, before this meeting ends, he shall be back."_

"_How do you know that?" Hiruzen asked._

"_Well, we have trained ourselves when we were younger to the bone so medical isn't that hard for us. Nor is the control needed." Arashi stated._

"_Let us continue." Fugaku said making everyone nodded._

_**With Minato:**_

_Minato walked towards the Hyuuga clan compound after detecting two things. _

_1.) Someone was sick while carrying a child inside her, that's bad._

_2.) someone is worried about this pregnant some and this has to be the husband and somehow, he knew that there's something wrong with his wife._

_When he reached the Hyuuga compound, the two guards held their hand out and yelled, "Halt! What is your business with the Hyuuga clan?"_

_Minato stared at the making the squirm in their place and said, "I need to talk to your clan head… now."_

_The Hyuugas were taken aback and said, "You do not have any appointment with Hiashi-sama. Be gone!"_

_Minato's eyes twitched in annoyance but he quickly hid it my nodding and turning around and walking away._

_When he was sure that he was far enough, pulled a black hood over his head and a half-mask that covered the lower part of his face and started making hand seals._

"_NINJA ART STYLE: GHOST OF THE MIST JUTSU!"_

_He silently said as his body slowly became and turned into a mist._

_He quickly jumped over the high Hyuuga walls and quickly hid behind the trees in the side._

_He closed his eyes listening to the tree's movement as he knew that they held the answer to some of this questions at the moment._

_The creaking and the swooshing of the branches started giving him coded answers that only he can understand._

"_**Middle of the House. Room at the north-west side."**_

_He smiled gently as he placed his left hand in the bark and gave it a few of his sage chakra making it feel good as nature chakra entered it._

_He then looked up and calculated the amount of chakra he needed to use to jump towards the correct height._

_When that was done, he pushed a lot of amount of chakra at the soles of his feet and jumped reaching thirty meters at ten seconds._

_When he started falling, he redirected his path towards the north-west room._

_Looking down, he could see Hyuugas pointing at him as he fell._

_Looking back at his target, he was surprised that he was almost there._

_He changed his body's position so that he would land kneeling._

'_5...'_

'_4...'_

'_3...'_

'_2...'_

'_CRASH'_

'_**Miscalculation dammit!'**_

'_**Well… so muck for being a badass ninja'**_

_When the smoke dissipated, Minato had his face planted on the floor._

_The first he saw was Hiashi Hyuuga in a Juuken stance, and a few more Hyuugas that rushed inside quickly._

_And a surprised Hitomi with her hands on her chest trying to control her breath and a scared Hinata hiding behind her surprised mother._

"_Hello?" he stupidly ask making everyone inside sweat-drop._

"_What is you business here, Minato-sama?" Hiashi asked as he lowered his arms._

"_Um, you see, I uhh, how do I say this, I kinda need to see your, uh, wife so that I can check on something. If that is okay with you, yes?" he said as he felt so embarrassed after a fail attempt on landing badassly._

_Hiashi hesitantly nodded and moved to the side revealing an expressionless Hitomi with a still scared Hinata behind her._

"_What can I do for you Minato-sama?" Hitomi said as her beautiful face gained a kind smile._

_Minato stopped up while brushing off dust off him._

"_Uhh, do you feel anything whenever you use your Byakugan?" he asked as he walked towards her._

_Hitomi's face glazed over as she tried to remember any._

"_Why yes, it had been a long time I had use my Byakugan because of the little irritant over my eyes." she said as she unconsciously rubbed her four month pregnant belly._

"_Aye, I see. Is it okay if I could have a look?" he said as he kneeled in front of her._

_Hitomi looked towards her husband who gave her an encouraging nod and a small smile while making the Branch members that had come to go back to whatever they were doing earlier._

_She then turned back to Minato and nodded as she painfully activated her bloodline yet she went head first to the pain showing she was a strong woman._

_She blinked a single tear in each eye as her bloodline came to life._

_Meanwhile, Hiashi walked towards his wife and gasped on what he saw._

_Her once lavender eyes was bloodshot as if she had been crying, the veins in the side of her eyes were bigger and looked like it was gonna pop and instead of tears, blood started flowing out of her eyes like the Mangekyo Sharingan in Susanoo mode._

_Minato quickly told her to close it as he can not stomach seeing anyone suffer that much pain._

_Hiashi quickly pulled his wife into a hug with their daughter being in the middle after he wiped the blood tears with a handkerchief._

_Minato then changed sitting position as he now sat Indian style and placed his left hand under his chin while the other was in a half crossed arms._

_His eyes lit up when his brain went '__**ding**__' as an idea popped inside it._

_He quickly went to her side and said to them, "It seem to me that you caught a long period infection that can only start its active life when your bloodline was activated. If my theory is right, you acquired not just an infection from fighting, but also a poison your enemy had placed upon you."_

_Hiashi, Hinata and Hitomi suddenly looked afraid now knowing that Hitomi's problems with it must have came from either an infection in the missions she went to or that she was poisoned in a late attempt to kill her by one of her enemies._

_Their hopes was suddenly brought up by Minato when he spoke, "But this shouldn't be a bother to me, after all, I had dealt with poisons deadly enough to kill a full pledge demon from experience. Do not worry, I will try to come up with an antidote or at least a referent so that it will keep the poison from traveling any more further. Dattebayo!"_

"_Besides, we still have a month before we leave again and that much time is more than enough. For now, I will be bidding you all goodbye." he said as he stood up and gave them a friendly wolf-ish smile then he disappeared as a breeze blew over him leaving a stunned family behind._

_**With the Uchihas:**_

_As they were about to end the discussion, Minato appeared in a puff of black mist before dropping down to his knees and sitting like a formal feudal people._

"_So… What I missed?" he asked as he took a scroll from one of his hidden pockets and unsealed a plate of sushi._

"_Not much, just finishing discussing when they will be married that's all." Arashi said as he unsealed a pair of chopsticks from one of his very many seals around and over his body and plucking a sushi roll._

"_Really? When?" he asked as he unsealed another plate this time offering it to the people inside the room but they all politely declined._

"_That would be when they reach the rank of chunin, Minato-san." Fugaku said._

_Minato nodded as he continued eating as Arashi said, "So what happened? Where'd ya go, onii-sama?" _

"_Oh me? I went to the compound cuz I felt something earlier coming from them, turns out, Hiashi's wife had an infection and possibly poisoned eyes as her bloodline slowly kills her." Minato said._

_The elders and the Hokage himself shared a look yet they dropped it._

"_So what now?" asked Hiruzen as they had finished discussing._

"_Well now, you meet the boys." Arashi said as Minato unsealed a steaming ramen from the same scroll and placed a fan beside it and left it to do its magic making everyone, except his brother, raise an eyebrow._

_Moments later, Naruto and Minato the- something cuz its too long- came crashing through the paper like doors and towards the ramen followed by the Mikoto, Sasuke, Kurenai and Shisui, but they almost made it if it weren't for Minato- the oldest- came to their faces blocking them in place._

_Heck, he even added chakra in his foot's soles so that the boys faces doesn't go anywhere._

"_Uh-uh-uh kiddies. Not just yet, there's someone I want you two to meet." Minato said as he playfully waved a finger at them as they tried to get their faces of the foot making everyone laugh, except Danzo (I swear, the guy's a total shit stain for me), at the scene before them for their cuteness._

"_Later, old man. Just give me the ramen!" Naruto yelled as his fluffy foxy tail moved wildly behind him._

"_No! I want it, c'mon now old man! You promised I'd get ramen if I master the Namikaze weapon's style: The Spinning Death. I'm half way through it, c'mon!" Minato yelled as he tried using his feet to get the foot of him._

"_Ya sure, brat? Naruto…" cue for Naruto to stop moving, "Too much ramen isn't good for you." making the boy deflate which made him pout with the Puppy dog's eyes jutsu making everyone, again except Danzo, weak on the knees at the intensity, "and Minato, you barely got through a single percentage as you have only done it two small kunais, you two sill have long way to go. And as for the ramen, that's for later." Minato said as he placed the ramen aside._

_Hiruzen cleared his throat to get the twins attention and smiled at them gently as they titled their cute little spiky heads in confusion as they stared at them._

"_Oh yes, kids this is Hiruzen Sarutobi. The Sandaime Hokage of your late father's village." Arashi said pushing them towards him gently._

_The boys beamed at the mentioning of their father and ran up to him._

"_Wow…" Young Minato said dragging the whole word, "Your really old." he pointed out making Hiruzen sweat-drop while making Itachi face-fault as the boy openly insulted his leader._

"_Gladly you notice, Mina-chan." Hiruzen said making the boy twitch at the nickname (Arashi told him while discussing for the negotiations)._

"_Hey! Stop using that dumb nickname! Its bad enough Kure-nee-chan and jiji-no-baka calls me that!" young Minato cutely whined._

"_Hey! What about me?" Naruto said as he waved his hands getting a chuckle from the old man and a smart-ass retort from his brother._

"_What about you, Fishcake?" Minato (I'll think of something to different shade them) said as he gave his brother a stare that dared him to say something._

_Naruto gritted his teeth but suddenly gained a mischievous gleam in his eyes and said, "You wanna gave a go, midget?" which is quite the lie as they are the same height._

_Before a fight could come out, Hiruzen quickly defused it by distracting one of the whole was closest, who happened to be Naruto._

"_Naruto-kun, can you tell me why do you have fox ear and tail?" which he and the other elders has been wondering from the entire beginning._

"_Well, I got it whenever me and Kyu-chan merges, or whatever that means. She said that we would be starting at our young age so that we can perform this technique faster and longer while I train with grand Airhead" Minato (oldest) twitched at the stupid nickname but let it pass him for he will get revenge in training, "over there in weapons art, ninjutsu, kenjutsu, bo-jutsu, and something related to physical. Then there's gramp's Wet-behind-the-ear, "Arashi noticeably twitched as he rolled the scroll and prepared to whack him behind the head but Airhea- I mean, Minato (oldest) stopped him with an eye contact, "in anything mental…. Like genjutsu, medical jutsus, chakra control, demon emergence- whatever that is-, "last statement making everyone face fault, "mind barrier for mind walkers, and yeah._

_Hiruzen nodded satisfied and then turned to Minato and said, "What about you Mina-chan?" honestly, the nickname was making the kid twitch every time it was uttered._

"_Its fine, Ero-jiji-saru." Minato said making everyone, except the older Namikaze twins, and his brother, sweat as he not only called the Hokage a pervert right in his face, but he also called him a perverted old monkey._

_Hiruzen couldn't help but laugh as the boy had his mother's vocabulary not only in rude nicknames, but also his father's observant eyes._

_He could help but think of why he even bought the little orange book with him at all times._

_Maybe cuz he knew he didn't have any paperwork that would be following him later so that he could just continue reading after._

…

…

…

_Hmmm, seems legit so that may be his best answer for the moment._

"_Oh, how did you found out, little white cotton-fluff?" Hiruzen said as he threw in his own nickname for the kid who's left eye twitched in annoyance that's how clouds looks like to me sometimes)._

"_Why, I had for you weren't good at hiding in, Saru-san. Plus, I can see it from your pocket under your robes for a book that size, width and length is very easy to notice." Minato shot back narrowing his eyes cutely making the old Hokage smile genuinely at him which seem to annoy him more. _

"_Good observation, Minato. I'm sure that you and your older brother are doing your parents proud." he said as he ruffled their hair affectionately as Minato slapped his hand with Naruto smiling proudly as he puffed his chest cutely with his tail waving happily behind him and on the other hand, Danzo just scoffed and muttered something barely decipherable. _

**Flashback end:**

Hiruzen sighed, it was one of the best days of his life as he witness the children's eyes brighten more as they all had fun while Danzo unconsciously tried to deter said fun.

He then remembered how the children's father's students met (Yes, Rin is alive).

**Flashback:**

"_Is- is it really, __**really**__ them?" a sixteen year old Kakashi Hatake said as he shakily pointed at the twins while taking off his mask, they stared at him expectantly like they were waiting for something else to happen._

"_Yes Kakashi-kun. That's them." and with that, Kakashi suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of the boys who reacted immediately by raising their small chubby hands in a defense stance but was futile as Kakashi gave the a bear hug while crying a waterfall while Rin, his only alive teammate and close friend, rolled her eyes as a smile made it in her mouth while she approached them._

_Behind them, the older Namikaze twins were watching with amused smiles etched in their faces as they saw Naruto joyfully hug them both back laughing all the way and Minato trying to push them away as he somehow didn't very much enjoy random, surprise hugs from strangers when said strangers were his father's students._

_Everyone in the village could hear the infamous Kakashi Hatake yell out that he would make sure that they all beat Guy's flames of youth with his 'Hip and cool attitudes' and a healthy collections of Icha-Icha books earning him a slap in the back of his head courtesy of Rin herself, his personal leash holder, or in the other words, the woman who keeps him in line._

_It also didn't help when Guy openly declared that he would beat him with his apprentice name Rock Lee using the flames of youth for if he couldn't, he would climb the Hokage Monument using his teeth and of course, the little clone swearing he would do twice as that if they fail making everyone in the village sweat-drop at them._

**Flashback end:**

It was also one of the funniest days of his long life.

Also, it seem to be clearer to him that the Namikazes seem to prevent things as betrayal, and death all at the same time.

He even remembered when Minato (oldest) healed Hitomi's eyes that was slowly killing her.

Hiashi publicly showed so much emotions while thanking them for saving his wife's life that he openly lashed out at his clan elders when the berated him about such behavior that such clan heads like him should act like one.

Furthermore to that, the Kurama clan and Inuzuka clan offered theirs too, but the Kurama clan would like to wait and see who would be fit to select from the girls for the boys' age group for a year or two older, while on the other hand, the Inuzuka clan head, Tsume, wanted to see which of her daughters would be the best candidate while the other be the heir to the head.

He sighed as he remembered when he introduced the four to Ichiraku ramen.

He remembered how light and flat his wallet after each ate at least twenty or more bowls of ramen becoming the owner's favorite person in the world.

He couldn't help but crack a smile at such sweet dreams.

Sweet memories, indeed that he would take it until his last day and above with Kami-sama's land of the Paradise.

Speaking of Paradise…

Giggling to himself, he ordered the ANBU inside to leave him for a bit so that he can relax which they didn't dare question and left without any more further thoughts.

He then took out his favorite little orange book and pipe from the drawer in his desk before flipping through the pages to where he had left on.

Yet, before he could even get to read a single line, or to be précised, word.

A knock from the door interrupted his well deserved free-time.

"What is it?" he asked as he placed the book back but kept the pipe on.

" Apologize, Hokage-sama. There's someone who would like to see you." said his secretary behind the door.

"Well tell them to come back later. And if it's another round of paperwork, I swear to Kami-sama that I will use a Fire jutsu on that menace." He said clearly annoyed.

"Um, Hokage-sama… I don't think that's negotiable with these two." his secretary said almost sounding desperate.

"Would you like to be demoted to reseptio-…"

'_**KA-BOOM**_**!****'**

His door, now smoldering, flew and smashed right behind him missing him by just a inch in the left.

His eyes widen as three figures, two male and one female, whom he had expected yet havent prepared to meet came inside his office.

The first one standing at the height of 5'4 sporting a long shaggy, spiky blond hair with bangs in the side of his face and a possible long, similarly spiky pony-tail behind.

He had sunny blue eyes that seem to draw attention, small nose, a pair of foxy whiskers giving him a feral look, a single earring in his left ear, and a foxy grin in his face as his right hand emitted smoke giving Hiruzen the idea that he was the one who blew his door open.

He was wearing a heavy multi-plated samurai red armor, but this one are different from his mentors and their enemy, Madara Uchiha.

This one had the fore-arm pieces higher than the shoulder pieces, but the same high neck collar like guards, multi-plated chest and body armor with top layer being green with a carved in sun design in the middle then vertical down, green belt holding the thigh, and the middle part armor together (the profile picture).

Underneath it, he was a high collared long sleeve black yukata that ended till below his elbows with white trims, a pair of arm plating with seals in them, bandages wrapped in his arms yet ended above his fingers, and black hakama pants suspended by a shin-length black boots to finish off.

He had two katana swords strapped in his left side of his waist, a naginata with a single pointed tip on the middle in the blunt side, another point in the middle of the blunt and a large brown sealing scroll in his back with the straps forming an 'x' over his armor.

This ladies and gentle mean is one of the Legendary sons of their precious Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, Naruto Namikaze, heir to the throne of the Land of the Whirlpools and to the Namikaze seat of clan head position and one of the host of the fearsome Kyuubi no Yoko.

The other one was so similar to his older brother, by ten minutes, that you would mistaken either of them to be a shadow clone and the only way you be able to tell the difference is that he doesn't have a pair of foxy whiskers, but had a slitted sky blue eyes instead, and the he was wearing a black tattered robes (on the edges) underneath the black armor, brown leather vambrace with an insignia that looked like an open triangle with curved bottom parts with the side parts having a dual tips pointing outward (assassin's creed insignia. I'll explain later) with a hood pulled down behind him, a large black sealing scroll with equally black straps, and is wielding a scythe instead of the naginata like his brother.

The scythe has a fearsome to behold.

Its pole seem to be made of human spinal cord, like his other ancestor, with the difference of a skull attached on the top with the black, gold-ish, silver blade stuck behind it and its empty eye sockets seem to give a reddish glow that felt of highly: Death.

This one ladies and gentlemen is Naruto's younger brother, named after their father, Minato Namikaze- the something.

The last one was a specimen, not even the words 'beautiful' nor 'gorgeous' would cut it.

She's fairly tall and light-skinned woman of slender build, she has long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that are red in color, with an additional ring in them, she wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow, with her outfit consisting of a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible.

This is the beautiful Kurenai Yuhi that helped take care of the twins for eleven years they were gone, now returning as her long mission as a guardian takes its end.

The pipe in Hiruzen's mouth slowly fell towards the ground with a soft thud before his mouth curved upward and formed a grandfatherly smile.

"Its been very long since we've last seen each other, Naruto, Minato, and Kurenai. My, you three sure have gained quite a growth spurt if I say myself." he said as he admired their looks.

The twins gave him a smile while Kurenai gave him a shy smile as her face became flustered.

"Ya got that right, old man!" Naruto declared as he they stopped in front of him giving him a thumbs-up and a grin.

His brother crossed his arms as he shook his head in amusement.

Let it for Naruto to rudely call others.

Hiruzen cracked a gentle smile and said, "So… I feel that you've all learned what you must learn and gained enough knowledge to keep you all alive in the field?" he asked getting nods from them.

"And experience." Minato piped in causing his eyes to widen while Kurenai sighed as she knew she will have one heck of an explanation later after she gives her written reports worth of eleven years of mission duration.

"And experience?" Hiruzen asked as his smile cracked and a frown started replacing it.

"Oh yeah… lotta' experience filled with lots of fun too, if you ask me." Naruto said nonchalantly.

Hiruzen nodded satisfied for a while and then said as he closed his hand together.

"I have the feeling that would be required sooner or later but for now, fill in this forms and I will have an ANBU escort you two to the academy to take the final test to be a full fledge shinobi." he said as he handed them two forms.

As they filled the forms, Hiruzen said, "I will also give this letter as permission to take the test even if the both of you are late entries. Do not worry, I will have the teams best suited for your abilities and skills in the field. And before you ask, these forms you two are filling up are shinobi forms that we can use as information if anything happens to one of you."

The twins nodded as they passed the papers back to him as he stamped it before he placed it in a the stamped tray.

The Hokage snapped his fingers as an ANBU with long purple hair dropped down and kneeled, "Neko-chan, please escort them to the academy now." taking a look at the clock above the door-less door way, he continued, "They only have at least twenty minutes before the exams starts. Of you go so that you can take the exams on time and make your parents proud, boys."

The ANBU nodded while Naruto said, "Don't we ever." and all three left.

His smile left his face as he faced Kurenai and said, "Now Kurenai-chan, I think you owe me an explanation of what Minato meant of experience."

Kurenai gulped at the tone and at what's she's about to say as the man in front of her showed why he's still called 'The Professor'.

….

As the trio walked towards the academy, the twins could feel stares being directed at them and when they looked back, they saw some of them glaring at them with hate, fear, awe, lust (you all know which), and respect.

For the people that glared at them with hate, they returned the favor as the released some KI towards them with Minato smiling evilly at them as he brought his demonic scythe towards his lips and took a long lick making the female shiver at the erotic sight while the male population shudder at the fearsome display while some did just like the female side.

When they arrived, the female ANBU that was escorting them went towards the man, wearing a chunin uniform with a scar across on top of his nose, whose about to enter a room before she gave him the letter making his eyes widen and then back to normal as he nodded and smiled at them warmly, which they returned before he let them in.

When they entered, the first thing they noticed was the noise level enough to make them wince, but they were silenced when the man used some kind of demonic jutsu to enlarge his head and then yell at them to shut it.

The man cleared his throat and said, "Alright class, I know today is your final exam but before we move to that, I would like to introduce to you all the heroes of our beloved village as they held the fearsome demon fox at bay. Without anymore further ado, I introduce Naruto Namikaze and Minato Namikaze. Sons of our hero, the Forth Hokage, our Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze. Any questions before we start?"

There were a lot of hands but Naruto piped in using his deep voice that can weaken a women's knees in no time flat, "Questions that doesn't flow around relationships, jutsus we know of, power levels, weapons we own…" seeing almost every hands come down, "and type of women."

The rest of the hands came down but three.

It was Sasuke Uchiha, Fu, transfer from Takigakure, and Hinata Hyuuga.

"Yes, what's your questions, emo?" Naruto asked smiling at her charmingly.

The first one, Sasuke, a girl with beautiful angelic face with shoulder-length black hair, onyx colored eyes of every Uchiha, porcelain smooth skin, and kissable red lips.

She was wearing a dark blue turtle-neck t-shirt with the Uchiha crest behind, white ninja shorts, and blue sandals.

In her arms were a pair of arm warmers.

"What took you so long, dobe?" she asked smirking smugly at him.

"Well, I was stuck in your head for quite the while then I traveled down to your heart but it was locked so I…" Naruto said which was making the girl blush of either anger of something else.

"Dammit, dobe, answer the stupid question already!" she demanded with a tic appearing in her forehead while Naruto did the most mature thing.

He raised his left arm and pulled his left cheek down and stuck out his tongue at her but answered none the less.

"Geez, don't get your panties in a twist, okay? Anyways, I was traveling around, destroying stuff then breaking dolts and then putting them back together and then training as much as I can." he said rubbing his spiky hair.

Sasuke nodded satisfied at the and answer and sat back down though she was a bit offended from the first sentence.

The next one was Fu of Takigakure transferred just last year by her adopted brother so that she could escape the life of hatred from her home village and start over a new here in the Leaf.

She had an orange clip in her short, spiky mint green colored hair, with orange colored eyes that matched her clip a bit of a round face and had a healthy tan colored skin.

Her ninja outfit consist of short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armour underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it.

She also seem to carry cylindrical object in red wrapping on her back which seem to be quite the mystery to everyone.

Naruto nodded at her giving her an encouraging smile, as the other girls who were staring at the twins with hearts in their eyes, glare at her in envy.

Fu blushed as she saw his charming smile but quickly berated herself for being distracted by the char- ok, getting off tracked now…

"Uh… is it okay if I can talk to you both with the Hokage later after school with some_thing_ for the matter?" she said emphasizing the word 'thing'.

The two nodded as they saw the hint through the words while the others, except a few clan heirs, look confused.

They then turned to Hinata and gave her a gentle smile unconsciously starting their own soon-to-be-massive fan-club of the female population throughout the whole village.

Now Hinata was one of the most beautiful girls Naruto had seen since they were kids, and when they came for a vacation, and whatnot.

She had dark blue hair and fair skin; traits that she inherited from her mother. She also has the customary white eyes of her clan, which have a tinge of lavender.

Her clothing consisted of a cream-colored hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants

"I-I-I- w-w-would l-like t-to t-thank y-you for s-saving my m-m-mother." she said as she bowed deeply and sat down.

The boys gave her a warm 'Welcome' and promptly took seats in the back of the class seeing the front row full.

But as they walked, they saw a certain brown haired, smug looking, with a pain in the ass jerk-like smile on his face evilly glaring at them.

They both raised their right eyebrows but ignored him making the boy fume for being ignored.

When they found two empty seat next to the wall, they did a single half hand-seal storing their things inside as they placed the scrolls behind their chair.

When they had sat down, they saw everyone inside looking at them with awe.

Minato raised an eyebrow while Naruto lazily waved at them as he leaned back in his chair.

A minute later, another man entered the class also wearing standard chunin garbs.

He had shoulder-length, white hair that with a slight hint of blue to it and green eyes.

He wore the standard attire of the Konoha-nin before his defection, which included flak jacket and forehead protector that he wore like a bandanna.

"Sorry, Iruka, I kinda slept in." he said as he rubbed his the back of his head.

The twins narrowed their eyes as they silently sniffed the air smelling foul smell of snakes and deceit.

Even the Inuzuka girl with a very masculine name like Sasuke, Kita- not that one, Kristine- not even close Kiba was it?

Seem to agree with them as she covered her sensitive nose with her hand.

Kiba, the girl, was wearing a dark grey-ish pants reaching to her calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood usually placed on her head, over an apparent plate of armor and fishnet undershirt giving her a sexy feral woman with the red triangular tattoos in her cheeks.

As if feeling their gaze, she turned around and Naruto gave her a wave and a smile giving him the look of a fox, while making her blush and quickly turn away.

When they around, Iruka raised his hand waving and said, "Don't worry, we were just about to start anyway. Oh, and the Namikazes just arrived." he said as he motioned Mizuki who in turn turned towards where Iruka was pointing and saw the heavily armored twins giving him a mock two-finger salute.

Mizuki smiled at them kindly but on the inside he was seething.

'_Those Kyuubi-brats had the gall to come back after what they'd done?'_

As if reading his thoughts, the twins eyes suddenly turned into the sharing an for a brief second making him quietly gasp as he slowly felt KI being directed right at him.

…..

As the exams started, Naruto and Minato sensed something wrong with their papers and discretely look towards their seatmate's paper and then to the other and saw it was different while the others were all the same.

Pouring their chakra directly at the paper, they held their arms under the table in a 'Ram' seal and silently released the genjutsu.

Without further ado, the twins started writing the correct answers as fast as they can in a neat manner too.

Meanwhile, Mizuki was silently smirking at the low-level he had placed on the paper that he was sure that they would fail but unknown to him, they all already did the opposite and also made sure to tell the Hokage of this matter than their own because doing it their way will get very bloody very fast.

When they had finished the written test, they were all taken outside towards the target range for weapon accuracy test (I'm making it on how I envisioned it suppose to be).

Iruka started calling the students' names while giving them their fair share of twenty pieces of kunais and shurikens.

In the meantime, Naruto and Minato sat on a nearby tree watching everything and spotting a few ANBUs who in turn froze when they would make a two second eye contact then resuming what they're doing.

When Sasuke's name was called, they turned and saw her holding the kunais in her right hand while the shurikens in the left.

She brought out her hands in her sides and then lashed her hands in an arc releasing the weapons hitting all the marks.

And for the last in her hands, she threw it hitting the middle of the wooden dummy making every male, except the twins, unconsciously move their hands closer to their pride and joy.

She then turned towards Naruto and gave him a seductive wink making him grin with a hint of a feral look showing his left fang.

Then, there was Fu throwing three kunais after the other hitting all the targets too but with a little off to the right and some to the left.

After her, was Hinata, she gently took the weapons and chucked it all in one go yet still hitting the targets as few missed but was not to far from it.

Then after her was a long haired pink girl who they heard was named, Sakura Haruno, doing a little bit less good but okay enough to pass.

Then after her was a pretty platinum gold haired girl, Ino Yamanaka, whom was the heir, do as good as her friend Sakura.

Then they turned to the clouds feeling bored.

When Naruto's name was called, he suddenly disappeared in a yellow flash and reappeared in front of Iruka and Mizuki shocking everyone as he used his father's legendary technique before he picked up a tri-pronged kunai.

'_When did he threw that?' _was the question on everybody's mind.

He raised his hands and took the weapons from the dumbfounded duo and five pieces of each hitting vital nervous system and body parts making the two chunin gulp at the accuracy and strength it was thrown as the places that were shot received holes as a few pieces fell to the ground.

The other students, with the exception of what those hits meant, laughed as some of the boys yelled that he was inaccurate and was only dressing up to look cool, but what Iruka made them all fall silent, "Students, those were vital points that could render anyone their life or paralyze them in a single hit and with that amount of power… then paralyzing them would be very far fetched as Namikaze-sama seem to have been aiming for the kill."

Most of the boys stared at him in fear as he slowly turned to them with a feral look making Kiba blush while making the girls squeal at him.

He turned to Iruka and said, "Ne Iruka-sensei, just Naruto is fine. Formalities makes me feel old." and then stepped back as his brother's turn came.

When Minato had the field where the dummy rested and calculated the wind speed, power, and distance.

Without having anymore second thoughts, he threw them outwards shocking not only his brother but also everyone but the shock seem to grow as the kunais and shurikens suddenly changed directions moving at the dummy's side slicing its whole body to pieces making not only the academy students and the chunin duo gulp in fear, but also the stationed ANBU as he turned towards them and narrowed his eyes making them flinch as the Yondaime's image overlapped his son's in a second before reverting back to Minato.

After the accuracy test, they were given the ninjutsu test and to see if they can do some jutsus aside from the academy trio to earn them extra points.

Again, the two laid their backs on the tree's trunk and sat but with the addition of Sasuke who sat next to Naruto, Hinata sat next to her and Fu who sat above the tree.

When Sasuke's turn was up, Naruto said to her, "Go kick ass, teme. I'll be expecting a spar in your compound later."

Sasuke smirked at him and said, "Don't worry dobe, I will. And yours will be next, that's a promise."

Minato chose to pipe in and said as he placed a senbon on his mouth and said lazily, "Hey, if you two are gonna enforce foreplay, do it somewhere else."

The statement made Sasuke blush as she gave him the 'finger' and walked away huffing while Hinata and Fu blushed at the thought.

They always said that the silent ones were always the most shocking ones.

Naruto smirked and said to his brother, "You always like to ruin the fun, eh, Airhead?"

Minato smirked and said, "You got no idea how much I've been meaning to say that, Fishcake."

The two closed their eyes as they waited for their turn and after a few minutes of relaxing, Minato was up.

"Alright Minato, the clone, substitution, and detect genjutsu." Iruka said with Mizuki smiling at them but on the inside urging them to fail.

Minato did the clone jutsu with ease as if he was just breathing and without using any hand seals as their ancestor smacked it in the heads making some little to no chakra jutsus as the grinded them to the ground in chakra control.

Everyone was shocked at the level of control with his massive, they don't know yet, chakra level.

When the two chunin got of their stupor, Mizuki threw a chakra enhanced pencil at him as Iruka's eyes went wide.

The first thing that came to Minato's mind as everyone stared at him waiting what'll he'll do, was to flick the pencil away like an annoying little bug, then came the second was to slice it in half by one of his blades, then came the third, look for something to use.

Everyone held their breath as the pencil was only a foot or two away a puff of smoke erupted and in its place was an orange book just like the one the Sandaime would always read in his free time.

As the pencil pierced the book, Mizuki's face went red with anger as his favorite book was used as a replacement by the little shit.

Minato gave Mizuki a foxy like grin his brother would easily pull off while his and his brother's fan club thought he look way sexier as they squealed loudly.

Iruka then cast a D-rank genjutsu at him which he quickly put out by doing the 'Ram' seal and said, "Release."

Iruka congratulated him as he gave him his blue clothed forehead protector which he tied in his head proudly keeping the bangs out of his eyes.

Next came was Naruto who did all extra efficient and when Iruka asked him, he replied, "Do all your ordinary work extraordinarily well,"

Iruka was stunned at such wise words that he found himself respecting the children that held the demon that killed his parents on the attack.

The next part of the exams were taijutsu matches.

The point of this was to land a single solid blow to one of the chunins and then they pass for sure even if they are marked low on the other two exams.

It was to see who would be fit to become a ninja and who would be coming back in two months.

As the exam progressed, most of the students passed while the others were told that they made it higher in different aspects.

When Sasuke was called by Iruka who was gonna be her opponent, most of the boys focused on her as they eyed her like a piece of meat as her body moved in fluent motion sometimes giving them the pleasure when her turtle-neck would expose her toned smooth skin or her shorts going higher than mid-thigh.

The time she landed was when she did the move Naruto taught her four years ago after their another vacation in Konoha.

She back flipped balanced on her arms when Iruka punched giving the male population nose bleed as her shirt went a little more below her bosoms.

She then spun in her hands catching Iruka off guard as his balance was thwarted as Sasuke's legs pushed him to the left.

She then pushed herself upwards and landed kneeling and jumped spinning in the air with her right arm cocked back.

When Iruka almost got his bearing, he heard Sasuke's battle cry and turned but it was too late as he was towards the fences falling flat as paper on the ground with a daze expressions and his eyes swirling further confirming his condition.

A few students helped Iruka to stand back up as Mizuki spared with Fu, whom was also getting the same attention from the boys.

As they walked, Iruka saw Sasuke walking towards him with an apologetic look on her face.

"Iruka-…" but he interrupted her to it.

"Its quite alright, dear. It was part of the exam and I bet for sure that whoever sensei your getting and whoever will be your teammates will be lucky as you have the drive to train to be stronger. Just remember to keep your will of fire as Sandaime-sama says." he said massaging his jaw giving the girl a gentle smile which she retuned and ran back to Naruto and Minato who was watching Fu trash Mizuki with a single punch on his left cheek and a kick on his pride and joy courtesy of accidentally touching her inappropriately yet she took great offence to it like any other girl would.

Iruka sighed, he'd never get why women were so confusing unlike men whom you can talk to like family anytime.

He sighed again when it was his turn again as a few students pulled a fallen Mizuki who was busily massaging his manliness, off the ring.

Minato sighed as he watched the students violently spar with the chunins like Fu who kicked the suspicious chunins on the nuts.

He didn't know whether to keep his guard up at her or something…

These bullshit was fucking confusing if you ask him.

Acting weak and needing to suppress much of his fighting and political prowess?

No can do, that's just plain bullshit and hard.

He needed action, something to vent out his steam, something to smash to millions of pieces, or a forbidden an all-out match with his brother that always seem to make them get carried away from the thrill of the fight.

No! he needed to get Kyu-chan and ravage her.

Said demonness giggled in his head as she heard his less than innocent thoughts.

"**Ohh, is that all I'm worth to you, Minato-sama? A stress relief?"** she said in a fake hurt tone in which he knew quite well.

_"No Kura-chan, its just that stress is getting on to me. I mean… how would you feel if your power is being suppress with a seal ten times stronger than the other?"_ he mentally said to her.

"**I wouldn't feel to good that is, but your grand fathers are doing this for your own good. After all, walking without seals like this would bring an uproar from that wretched council of theirs demanding you two to be married off to their daughters who would want nothing else but use your power in political and physical and abuse it and then leave you when you cannot provide no more." **Kurama giving him a pair point as to why he needs to wear such painful seals.

Minato nodded at her point and mentally said,_ "Yes, you are very much correct. I apologize for thinking such impulsive thoughts, Kura-chan."_ why thinking why those he got a submissive vixen while his brother got an assertive one.

"**You are very welcome, Minato-sama and apology accepted. I may be submissive, but I'm not a stress releif. Remember that for I will talk to later when I need an itch to be 'scratched' somewhere."** Kurama said seductively flashing images of the two of them in different positions and with different number of Shadow clones.

Minato smirked and said,_ "Don't worry, I'll 'scratch' that itch later, but for now… watch closely as I smash this rodent under my foot."_ as he watched his brother land a single palm thrust that sent Iruka skidding out of the ring and the helped him up and shook hands with him before bowing and leaving back to his earlier position.

Kurama giggled to herself, and did as she was told. She never knew why she felt herself getting wet by Minato's words all of a sudden.

Maybe it was because she was 'pounded' to submission like her yang self.

After all, the yin, her, was good for mind tricks and deadly illusions yet this boy that holds her outsmarted her when the time to fight for dominance came.

She couldn't help but blush at the thought of their first time fuc- okay, that's too much information for now.

She tried to calm herself as she watched from her living room like place in his mindscape.

Minato stood in front of Mizuki with his eyes narrowed just like the instructor in front of him.

And before anyone knew it, he closed the distance and swung a punch at him aiming towards the face but Mizuki reacted fast enough for a chunin and rolled away making Minato miss him a mile.

Mizuki expected for him to loose balance of the ring after the punch that almost turned his face into pancake but luck seem to be on the kid's side as he skidded to a stop making his grim reaper like robes under the armor flare from the wind.

Minato then engaged Mizuki on a fast hand-to-hand at chunins speed as they exchanged blow after blow which was all blocked.

Mizuki was shocked at this and was trying to move faster thinking that he can outpace him but forgot one single, yet very vital detail: he didn't have the stamina Minato did.

Minato saw that Mizuki was getting slower as he tried to outpace him with combos of punches, and kicks, but he did the same and parried at every blow.

When Mizuki was getting tired and noticeably slower, Minato gave him two-finger palm thrust that blew him outside the ring and towards the wall of the academy knocking him out at impact.

Everyone stared at him fear and awe from the display of his strength while Naruto face-palmed.

'_What part of __**holding back**__ didn't he understand?' _Naruto asked himself as he shook his head.

"**The part where you have to put level fifty seals on each category which seem to anger your brother, kit." **yang Kurama said to her present container as she laid her head in her paws.

_"Why does my life has to be so fucking fucked up?"_ he said to her mentally.

**"Cuz you have one of the most unpredictably fucked up family line whom held so much bloodlines that its all getting mixed up and making your luck run dry."** she said to him dryly.

_"Oi! don't'cha get smart with me woman, or else…"_ he said trying to be frightening as he left the sentence for her to finish the rest.

"**Or else what kit? Gonna pound me to submission or are you gonna man up and quit whining at your shitty good luck!" **Kurama said daring him to oppose her.

Oh, yeah… assertive women is the way to go.

_"You know, that almost didn't sound bad… but we have important matters at hand."_ he said as the whole class walked back to the classroom with forehead protectors on different parts of their person.

When they were all seated, Iruka clapped his hands together and gave them his farewell speech about how everything they had studied will apply to their missions at least once of twice or more.

He also said that most of things they had taught them are only basic and they had to learn, practice, and train more and create their own paths as they carry the will of fire that their village is known for.

Meanwhile, Mizuki was inwardly scowling and planning on stealing the Forbidden Scrolls of Seals from the Hokage Tower and then selling it from the highest bidder from an enemy village and being set for life.

Naruto being the deep sensor guy of the two, who can sense emotions, sensed Mizuki's less than nicer emotions and nudged his younger brother pointing at the instructor and telling him that they'll be taking a night patrol later on.

As the shinobi and kunoichi hopefuls walked out, Fu quickly walked towards the twins who were walking with Sasuke and Hinata and said, "Is it alright if I walk with you?"

Naruto smiled at her making her blush in purpose as the girls behind him glared at her, nodded yes.

Walking on the streets, the group of five saw that it was only mid-day, suggested taking a bite at the local ramen shop.

Of course, Naruto and Minato quickly agreed at the heavenly ramen and all four of them quickly ran as a shy Hinata tried to catch up.

When they arrived, Naruto and Minato quickly ordered their favorites.

"Old man, miso ramen and keep 'em coming." Naruto said as he slammed his fist on the counter as the others sat with him.

Teuchi laughed as his favorite costumers were back and quickly started cooking their orders on a large pot knowing how much they can eat if their parents were any indications.

Moments later, the cooks daughter came out to help her father and when her eyes locked with Naruto's eyes, she blushed madly and quickly broke away making him raise his eyebrow but he still greeted her joyfully and in Sasuke's taste, very loudly.

Ayame returned the greetings from her long time crush when he saved her from some drunks four years ago when she went to get late groceries.

Until then, her crush started growing and now, at the ripe age of sixteen and with him being a newly graduated shinobi of Konoha, she can finally pursue her undying love for him. (ik, very fan-girly. Whah can I say, its funny this way)

And with the headband in his forehead, his being viewed as an adult, its just her and her Naru-kun and the wedding, the honeymoon, the bed, the hospital, the bed again, then the delivery room and again, and again, and again...

Until her days come to an end, hell, a single kiss from him and she can die happy.

When she ended her fan-girl-nism she saw the all looking at her with sweat-drops foreheads with the grils, surprisingly Hinata, had a few tic marks on them.

It seemed she had been standing there for five minutes squealing with hearts in her eyes looking daze like a fan-girl high on weeds.

Whatever that is.

After the twins ate at least twenty-five bowls of ramen, they all walked towards to the Hokage tower with Hinata breaking off as she needed to get back home early to train some more before they are called back in a week for team placement.

When the quadruples arrived, they saw the Hokage doing his job sorrowfully like cursing the Forth, their father, of giving him the pain in the ass back and even using death as a get-away ticket.

When they made themselves known, the old kage gave them all a grandfatherly smiles and asked what they were doing in his office at the moment.

"Fu has something to tell us." Minato stated crossing his arms giving the girl a pointed look telling her to spill.

Fu nodded an said, "Hokage-sama… can I have the scroll please?" she asked as Hiruzen nodded and took out a green colored scroll from his drawer and handed it to her.

Fu bowed giving her thanks and then she turned and walked to Naruto making him raise and eyebrow and said, "This letter is directed to the Namikaze clan head… meaning you, and that only of your eyes shall be the one to read it."

Naruto nodded and opened the scroll as Minato and Sasuke turned away knowing private clan political matters meant private.

Naruto red the contents of the scroll occasionally raising an eyebrow making Fu worried at what was stated but said nothing.

When he was done reading, the scroll sudden burst to flames shocking everyone, except the holder as it was instructed inside the scroll, while Fu was frantic that Naruto didn't like what was inside and was gonna be very angry and knowing an angry jinjchuuriki just like herself, sometimes, its really bad.

But it was the opposite as Naruto said it was suppose to happen as some Shibuki-guy made sure the scroll will only be red and opened once.

"So… what now?" Fu asked as she nervously held her hands together.

Naruto turned to her making her flinch but saw that he was giving her another of his charming smiles that was irritating Sasuke well enough while making Minato catch a mischievous gleam in his face that made Hiruzen's blood run cold as he remembered that look from a certain red-haired beauty.

"You're living with us now!" he declared making Sasuke's eyes widen, with Hiruzen not far behind as he choked on his own spit, with Minato smirking for more materials coming in raw but priceless.

Fu let a cute 'eep' as her face gotten a little bit darker with a new shade of red that was beating the Hyuuga heiress' color.

**With Hinata:**

The said Hyuuga heiress suddenly felt as if she was being bastardized and swore that she was gonna hunt whoever makes her feel violated and skin the alive!

**Back with everyone else:**

Fu suddenly felt as if she needed to lookout for herself but that was interrupted when Hiruzen spoke.

"Then I guess you'll be wanting your heritage and everything that came with it, huh?"

The twins gave him a dual foxy grin with thumbs up as Naruto sheathed his naginata in his back while Minato placed the scythe in his right shoulder holding it tightly as if ready to spring in action.

Hiruzen sighed as he gave them the keys to their house and watched as they left him with his work.

Paperwork…

While walking, Naruto suddenly remembered something.

"Oi, teme… I think today's welcoming spar has to be postponed until the day after tomorrow." he said whle scratching the back of his head.

Sasuke sighed as she knew he'd bring that up and said, "I guess your right again, dope. Though I suggest that you don't get used to me agreeing with you every time. I'm still the boss of me." she said as she pointed to herself with her own foxy grin that came out more sexier for Naruto and which irritated Minato as he felt suddenly bastardized be the emo-bitch in front of him.

And the trio demon containers and the uno emo-bit- I mean- girl, splitted up and went to their different ways.

* * *

**thank you for reading and dont forget to review and suggest somemore girls so i can make it more interesting...**

**hehehehehe...**

**Ja ne!**

**Ps: i'll be making their training very hard.**


	2. Chp 2: Shocking Revilations and Missions

**Well, hello again and welcome to 'Warriors Between Two Worlds' and here is chapter two.**

**First of, there will be no incest cuz its weird, but Naruko will be making an entrance in chapter three or four.  
**

**Second of, Naruto will not be paired with older women, except Yugito, Samui, and Sara.**

**Third, i will need Kushina in the other parts of the story, cuz eventhough she's hot and sexy as hell, i cant pair her with her own son.**

**Harem list:**

**Tayuya**

**Kin**

**fem. Haku**

**Shizuka**

**Shion**

**Amaru**

**Samui**

**Yugito**

**Koyuki (even though she's an actress)**

**Sakura (dont worry about the bashing yall be reading now, she'll change)**

**Ino**

**fem. Sasuke (cuz this one is quite cool)**

**Karin (still thinking about it)**

**Hana**

**fem. Kiba**

**Karui**

**Sara**

**Kurotsuchi**

**OC**

**Temari (Shikamaru gets the doctor/scientist girl with the swirly glasses)**

**I'll think of something.**

**anyways, there would be slight bashing, an Oc character will take Sasuke's and Itachi's place of clan massacre.**

**Haku will be a girl even-though on what Kakashi saw (i'm spoiling my own story, shame on me on that part)**

**Naruto is still badass and God-like cuz he's mentors were god-levels and higher.**

**Minato, his brother, will be part emo.**

**Kurenai will be with an OC even though Asuma tries to make a move.**

**Enjoy...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**If _you_ dare...**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Naruto and Minato were so, so-o-o-o-o tired…

Wanna know why?

Why they had been doing quite a lot from the last week!

From _stopping_ _(cough-cough_- killing_- cough-cough) _the traitor Mizuki from getting away with the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing, hunting missing-nins close by the village, training to get to their desired level of power, and cleaning the whole Namikaze compound by themselves, with Fu, and then training some more (With the Hokage's permission of course).

And the worst part is that Sasuke still wanted the welcoming spar initiated with her whole clan backing her up.

One thing they know for sure is that she wanted to show off her skills while they go down to her level of power to even up the fight.

Of course the fight always goes with a pair and to make it even, they make one of each siblings pair with the other siblings so it was Uchiha and Namikaze every time.

The spar would always end in a draw as either Minato and Naruto has to even their skills with Sasuke and with Itachi which is hard whenever Naruto is paired with one of the Uchihas, he'd make sure that its unpredictable and always changing to catch one off guard.

Anyway, back to the story…

Naruto and Minato wanted to crawl to their bed and sleep for the next week but it seems that Kami was not in a good mood as they heard Fu smashing her fist in their door yelling their names as loud as she can.

"NARUTO AND MINATO! GET YOUR ASSES OFF YOUR BEDS OR KAMI-SAMA HELP ME I WILL MAKE YOU TWO REGRET MAKING ME COME INSIDE THIS ROOM THIS INSTANT!"

Cracking two pairs of bloodshot eyes, the twins groaned as they rolled off their beds and promptly fell onto the floor further waking them up.

Minato cursed himself for forgetting to shut the blinds last night after he came home after another solo hunting session against an A-ranked missing-nin.

Meanwhile, Naruto cried anime tears (waterfall tears) as he crawled towards the door to open the dammable door to stop the green haired ebony girl from her pain in the ass door-bashing.

He too came in late after he completely annihilated an A-ranked Iwa spy that was trying to run away from Konoha after hearing their return.

The guy definitely wanted to tell their old, midget-of-a kage that their sworn enemy's sons has come back.

No use for him with the valuable info cuz he was roasted to crisp with Naruto's awesome fire and lightning jutsu combos.

Anyway, Naruto has just picked himself up and had just opened the door making Fu stop banging the poor door as she squeaked holding her hands to her chest with a heavy blush coming to her face.

"Thanks for the wake up call, Fu. Anyway… _yawn_… what is it?" Naruto asked as he leaned at his room's opened door crossing his arms in his chest as his eyes kept of dropping.

"Idiot! Today's team displacement day!" she said as she moved forward and started pushing Naruto and the newly risen Minato to the bathroom not before she grabbed a towel which she proceeded to throw at their faces.

"And we only have twenty minutes so make sure you are done and down by five, because I wont have my well-earned and newly cooked breakfast go to waste or you two will pay, _dearly_." she said as she cracked her knuckles as she gave them both her death glare making them run inside the bathroom in fear and making her face brighten at her effect on them.

With nothing else to do, she moved to their messy beds and started fixing it up while thinking to herself on why didn't Naruto or his twin took the master's bedroom and settled for the one next to it.

After fixing their beds real quick, she ran downstairs and placed the bowl filled with her own home-made healthy ramen which was as good as the ramen the two Ichirakus make.

With that done, Fu sat down on the left of the table and waited for the twins to get down which wasn't long.

What she saw made her raise an eyebrow.

Minato was wearing the same thing from last week with the exception of hi robes having its sleeves stop under his elbow by black bandages, a katana with black handle and a spear-head end, a crimson circular three-tipped shuriken like guard sheathed in a black sheath in his left, his scary-looking scythe, in his hand, a red tipped traditional long bow with a bandaged middle and the same red tipped patterned quiver filled with arrows and a single seal of Kanji for 'Refill'.

She guessed that it was there so that whenever its empty or nearly there, it would fill back up.

And in his arms were a pair of leather vambrace with a blade underneath and a beautiful insignia on top of it aligned symmetrically.

Then, the older twin, Naruto, was wearing the same thing like yesterday, but had a red tipped bow and quiver.

When they were both at the table, they both greeted Fu and sat down and then giving thanks for the food before stuffing down the food in their throats.

After that, Naruto made a clone to fix up after they leave.

Looking at the clock on the wall, Minato asked, "Uh, what time did you say we have to be in the academy again Fu-san?"

With that, she quickly got in a thinking position with her index under her jaw with her left hand wrapped around under her C-cups breast supporting her other arms and said, "I think it was at 7:30... Why do you ask?"

"Then I think we gotta go now cuz we all have five minutes before we're late." Minato said as he opened the door, letting Fu out first and then his older twin before himself.

Fu abruptly stopped as panic became evident on her face.

But it seemed that Naruto was there to rescue her.

"Don't worry Fu-chan! I'll flash us all there in a second so buckle up!" with that said, Naruto held his brother's left shoulder and wrapped his arms around Fu's waist and pulled her to him making her blush a storm.

And with that, they all disappeared in a flash of yellow and green and was gone.

I probably have to tell ya all what the Namikaze compound looks like, yeah?

Well, at the front, it had a palace-like gates measuring up-to four meters high, a path with two rows of Sakura trees lined from the entrance ending ten meters from the door with a fountain in in the middle.

The house was something to be called a palace.

It was five story tall, with dragon heads on the every floor on the four corners.

It was colored white with the tile-roof being red (the dragons too), maple-colored front doors with swirl designs, a Shinto shrine behind the gates for luck, and brick pathway/road.

There were two identical, but smaller palace-like houses behind the main house, a training ground on the back of the compound, two large gardens and greenhouses, a few narrow pyramid built-like post with four seals for 'Reconstruction, 'Security', 'Balance' and 'Evil Spirit Repulse' seals were etched on its sides were placed surrounding the three houses and close to the walls.

The walls were etched with hundreds of invisible seals from 'Reinforcement', 'Reconstruction', 'Repulse', and 'Absorb' seals…

The compound also had four watch towers with the Namikaze symbol on top like a samurai flag.

The Namikaze symbol was a Jolly Rogers skull and cross-bones covered in fire and colored like the yin and yang symbol. (I'll explain why, later)

Moments later, they arrived at the roof of the academy with the twins thanking their lucky stars (which they had a lot) for having done that with Fu training her with the 'Hiraishin no jutsu' so that she won't throw up a lot or ever.

When that was done, the twins shunshined to the front door of their class with Fu holding on Naruto as Minato shunshined first leaving her with him.

When they entered class, they all quietly made their way in the back and sat down on their chairs as the twins went back to sleep making Fu roll her eyes at their messily done schedule and waited for the displacement from Iruka-sensei.

Moments later, Iruka entered with bandages on his being curtsy of Mizuki's demon shuriken and kunais being thrown at him.

He walked and stopped in front of the class and said, "Today is the day you'll all know your teams and class… I am proud to say that you all did great in the exams and good luck" _'And please don't come back after a day or two.' _He mentally added.

"And here it is. Alright, Team 1 consist of…"

Blah blah…

And a bit more blah…

And some more…

Lastly, the last blah…

"And Team 7 consist of Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and lastly, Fu under Kakashi Hatake."

These got a smirk from the blonde and the look of confusion from Sasuke and Fu and a cry of despair from the pink banshee about true love failing her and a lot of broken-hearted girls not being on their crush/fantasies group.

"Team 8 consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame under Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 still up from last year so moving on… Team 10 consist of Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara under Asuma Sarutobi. And lastly, Team 11, which consist of Minato Namikaze, Yakumo Kurama, and Aizen Sosuke, under Itachi Uchiha."

Minato's eyes twitched as he was paired with the pain in the ass jerk being on with him on the same team but it was okay as a hot chick was on his team too, even though she looks a little bit flunky and his soon to be brother-in-law as his teacher, if his brother and the Uchiha girl get it together soon and pronto.

Aizen just smiled as he heard his fan-girls cry out for not being on his team.

After all, being the last of his clan and the son of the late clan head, he is allowed to take in at least five wives before sixteen.

But his fan-girls are all too weak.

He wanted women with power…

With a killer body…

And with high political prowess.

He wanted someone like Sasuke of the Uchiha clan, Hinata of the Hyuuga, Fu from Takigakure, Yakumo of the Kurama clan, and Ino of the Yamanaka clan.

But it seem to be quite hard for one, all of them likes the stupid blonde assholes.

Two, their fathers doesn't quite like him for his attitude and mannerism.

Screw them, its their lost of not wanting a powerful clan like the Sosuke's.

The one who can use the sword abilities that can make even the current Hokage fall to his knees, or so he thought.

Yet he still needed them to and their clans to achieve his father's ambition…

Conquer and rule over the entire Konoha.

But his older traitorous sister, Akira Sosuke, killed and eradicated his entire clan, with his clan's sacred weapon, Tasonosenshi, and shape shifted it into that blonde asshole's demonic scythe, in a single night four years ago.

Therefore his goal now is to get stronger, kill his sister, get the heiresses into his whim, be Hokage and rule Konoha and bring back his clan.

With that done, Iruka gave them one last encouraging smile and left praying to Kami that they at least pass.

And so the genin-hopefuls sat with their teams and chatted freely thinking after this will all be a walk in the park to fame and power.

With nothing else to do, Naruto advised his team to get a nap while the pink-haired banshee screeched at him for being a lazy-good-for-nothing kind of a shinobi and that he should just quit as her hero/crush/fantasy (Aizen) is the better ninja further fueling the brown haired bastard's ego while getting ignored by Naruto and the other two who's already asleep.

Meanwhile, Minato banged his head on the table as Yakumo gasp worry completely etched on her face as she asked what was the matter.

"Nothing, although I would suggest that you take a nap to make waiting a little faster and bearable. And don't worry, I'll wake you up when their here." getting a nod in response and waited.

And so they waited…

And waited…

And waited some more…

And a few more…

Until Team 7 and Team 11 were all the ones left inside the classroom.

And by the time Itachi and Kakashi arrived expecting cries of joy for being their senseis, they sweat-dropped when they saw all of their students asleep excluding Minato as he had an opened orange book like their own, reading while quietly giggling perversely to himself .

Seeing that, Kakashi eye-smiled as he corrupted another after succeeding from Itachi two years ago adding that to one of his achievements right under his greatest one, ever.

Which was finally getting the balls to ask Rin to marry him after four years of dating although his still stuck in first base making him mentally cry a lot.

Before they could get their attentions (aka= shouting really loud or scaring the crap out of them) Minato thumped his scythe on the wooden floor waking them all up after he placed away his book.

When they were all up and going, Kakashi spoke, "Alright, my first impressions of you all… I hate you."

Hearing this, Sakura adopted a hurt look with Fu looking confused, Sasuke looking sleepy and a bit impassive, and Naruto caressing his naginata's blade as he look at it fondly.

Kakashi sweat dropped as he didn't got his expected reaction so he chose another route to get away from embarrassment.

"… Meet me on the roof." and poof away.

Itachi remained impassive from the outside but he was laughing so hard after Kakashi's plan of being cool backfired.

"You three seems to be an interesting bunch. Meet me at the roof so just follow that four." he said pointing at Naruto's team who was already at the door before disappearing using Shunshin no jutsu.

At the roof

When Itachi arrived, he fell to his knees and busted into laughter as he saw Kakashi crying waterfall in his single visible eye as he wailed loudly about his Ototo following the great ways of coolness while holding on the rails like his life depended on it.

A minute later, Itachi finally caught himself as he straightened himself with Kakashi doing the same and said, "Wanna do it like how Kushina-sensei and Minato-sensei did in the past?"

Kakashi gave him his signature eye-smile and said, "Ohh yeah."

Another minute later, Team Kakashi and Team Itachi finally arrived.

Naruto and his team went to the left and relaxed themselves while Minato went to the right and got comfortable with Yakumo sitting closer than usual.

Besides, who was he to complain when a pretty girl seats closer?

Heck, his brother got a freaking harem as a team!

So anyways, Kakashi clapped his arms and said, "Alright, lets introduce ourselves to each other, our cute little genin-hopefuls. Your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future."

Itachi nodded from behind crossing his arms and leaning back on the rail.

"Sensei, would it be better if you gave us an example?" Sakura said as Kakashi gave her and eye-smile.

"Eh, okay. My name's Kakashi Hatake. Things my likes are non of your businesses cuz your all to young for it. My dislikes are the same. And I don't have a dream for the future at he moment." he said motioning Itachi to do the same who in return rolled his eye.

"My names Itachi. I like a lot of things. I don't have many things that I don't like. And my dream is a bit mature for your little immature minds to handle." he said in a monotone voice he use in ANBU.

Minato's eyes narrowed while Naruto pointed his naginata's blade to the ground as he sat Indian style crossed-leg making it easy to attack or defend against anything.

The two movements were easily noticed by the two demoted ANBU Captains as they too tensed and waited.

"Try us, sensei…" Minato said as their eyes suddenly morphed into three tomoed sharingan making the two sharingan users gasp quietly.

Naruto gave them a feral grin as his sharingan eyes morphed into its final sharingan state: Mangekyo Sharingan.

But as fast as it came, it disappeared making the two ANBU Captains blink.

Quickly putting themselves back together, Kakashi motioned at Sakura to start.

"Pinky, you go first."

Said pinky twitched but did nothing.

"Okay… My name's Sakura Haruno. My likes…" looks at Aizen, then giggles, " my dreams for the future…, "looks at Aizen again, "my hobbies…" looks at Aizen, again, "and my dislikes…" looks angrily at Naruto and Minato trying to intimidate them but they gave her an even scarier glare and a bit of KI scaring her.

Kakashi sighed while Itachi visibly gave a small smile knowing he at least didn't have a fan-girl in his team.

'_What did I do for Kami-sama to give me a useless fan-girl in my team?! Heck! How the hell did she even pass?!' _Was his friendly thoughts of his pink haired genin.

On the outside, he only nodded and then he followed up, "Raven, your next."

Sasuke smirked at the better nickname than the pink banshee and said, "Well, my name's Sasuke Uchiha. I like my clan, mostly my mother and my brother, my favorite food: omusubi with okaka and tomatoes, dark blue, white and black, training, and a certain matter that I wish to keep a secret. I hate a few things like the _we-are-higher-and-mightier-than-thou _clan elders, salty food, girly girls (fan girls included), pink…" she intentionally said that to annoy a certain someone, "and not unlocking my bloodline yet. My hobbies are training, gardening with my mom, learning new things, and getting away from fan-boys. My dream for the future is yet to be decided but I do wish to be a powerful kunoichi but that's only the secondary dream. I still have to decide what's to be my first"

Kakashi nodded with an eye smile and then turned to Fu, "Your turn, Green-bean."

Said Green-bean twitched and spoke gritting her teeth, "Asshole. My name's Fu of Takigakure now Konohagakure. I like people treating me for who I am, not what they hear, sweets, a bit in the insect side, learning a few things, and my cooking. I, too, dislike a few things like: assholes, "cue look at Kakashi who gave her an innocent look with the mask on which was hard to tell, "bus spray, late sleepers, "cue glares at the twins who were innocently whistling while avoiding her gaze, "rapist, bastards, stuck-up brats with an eighty foot pole up their oh-so-mighty asses and the Civilian council. My hobbies are cooking, talking with my best friend, "unconsciously rubs her covered back, "learning new things and a bit of medical jutsu and first aid. My dreams for the future… I dunno yet."

Kakashi gives her an eye smile and thumbs up, then he turns to Naruto and said, "Alright Blonde, your up."

Naruto visibly twitched as he growled at his father's student and said, "Don't worry Scarecrow, I know. My names Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. don't ask why I wanted my mother's maiden name, its just that. I like ramen, training, learning jutsus, blowing things up, my weapons, making seals and many more. I hate perverts…" cue glares at Kakashi, Itachi, and his brother, "people who judges people so easily, A-holes, and people who waste's my time. My hobbies are taking care of my plants, training, eating ramen, being awesome, and making sure everything's in tip-top shape. My dreams in the future is to be Hokage to make the people I care about proud and have a big family."

Aizen snorted and said, "Hokage? Ye-ah right! That position's only reserved for the strongest!"

The twins glanced at each other and nodded making the others, except Sakura and Aizen, shudder at what they might do.

"And who would that be? You? Please don't joke shit-for-brains." Minato shot back making Aizen flush in anger as he seethed glaring hard at the Namikaze.

"What did you say weakling?" he snapped back.

"I said-" but Naruto chose the right time to interrupt.

"OI! Ghost-whisperer, Airhead, shut your pie-holes. Fighting doesn't would make any difference."

He glanced at Aizen who's hand was inching on his sword and said, "Pull that sword and I will put you six feet under in two seconds."

With that finished, he concentrated and blasted a large amount of chakra, by-passing the seals in a second, dwarfing all the ninjas inside and outside the whole village in a second making the eyes of the people around him to widen, except his brother who looked uninterested.

That shut Aizen's mouth as he was left of any words as he felt the amount of chakra blasted in a second before it disappeared.

"I completely agree with Fishcake over here." Minato said as he too blasted the same amount of chakra making Yakumo suddenly feel hot between her legs as she unconsciously rubbed them with a feeling of inside her stir as she leaned on Minato increasing the feeling tenfold.

Naruto stiffened as he took a whiff of the air and snapped at Yakumo as he grinned at his brother suggesting who looked like he was uninterested but if you took a closer look, you would see that he was as stiff as an ironing flat-board.

Itachi sighed as he face palm while shaking his head and said, "Alright, Yakumo, your up."

"…"

"Yaku-mo…"

"… …"

"Ya-ku-mo…"

"… … …"

"YAKUMO!"

"Huh? Do you need something, sensei?" she asked innocently making Itachi bang his head on the railings.

_DING..._

Meanwhile, Kakashi and the twins were laughing while Sasuke was stupefied as she never saw her brother shout before.

When Itachi finally got back to himself, he said, "Its your turn."

Yakumo eagerly nodded and said, "Well, my names Yakumo Kurama. "the twins perked up from the last name, "I like a lot of things like painting. I hate a few things like bad luck and sorts. My hobbies are of painting and practicing genjutsu. My dream for the future is to make sure that the Kurama clan is to become prosperous."

"Thank you Yakumo. Aizen, your turn."

"…"

"I guess his brain tactically shut itself down for a few hours or a day or two after from that bad information overload. Minato, your up."

"Gotcha. Names Minato Namikaze. I like a few things. I dislike a few things. I do a bit of things sometimes. My dreams are of my own. Thank you." he said as he pulled a Kakashi making Kakashi cry anime tears of joy.

'_He's taken after me so much!' _he thought as he pulled out his book and begun reading it.

"Oh, and before I forget… all of you aren't genins, _yet_." he said.

"WHAT!" Sakura boomed.

"Well, to put it in completely, all of you still have to complete the survival test and let me tell you…. Out of all of you, only 66% makes it so there can only be at least ten or eleven genin s from your batch." Kakashi continued letting every word sink into their brains.

"And to make sure you all don't slack tomorrow, its our genin test so we can make sure all of you here are the best batch Hokage-sama has given us. Oh and before I forgot… don't eat breakfast."

"Um… why sensei?" Fu asked nervously.

Kakashi smiled at her and said, "So that you don't vomit all over the place." and with that, he disappeared on a puff of ninja smoke while Itachi used his crow-shunshin.

After they disappeared, Sakura turned to Aizen to ask him to go in a date with only to see him already gone.

She turn to her teammates and saw Minato disappear in a black mist as he walked leaving like a ghost with Yakumo holding his hands hesitantly, Naruto left as white _feathers_ fell from the sky engulfing him, Fu and Sasuke until they were barely visibly and when all the _feathers_ are on the ground, there wasn't any traces that they were ever there.

Even the _feathers_ disappeared!

With her all alone in the roof, she ran home.

'_Stupid blondes… stupid bitches…'_

**With everyone else:**

All of them reappeared in front of the ramen shop with a dizzy Yakumo holding tightly at Minato for support.

Upon entering, they were all greeted by Ayame and Teuchi asking for what were they all gonna have.

"I'll have three miso ramen and keep 'em coming, dattebayo!"

"I'll have the same… ttebane…"

Everyone stopped, except Naruto who was happily waiting, at why Minato used a feminine remark rather than a masculine.

Seeing their reactions, Minato grew a tick mark on his head and said gritting his teeth, "Look, I don't know why I have my mother's exact word, but please, STOP. STARING. AT. ME. DAMMIT!"

With that, everyone went back to themselves.

"I'll have tomato flavored ramen please." Sasuke said getting a nod from the cook.

"I'll have a small shrimp ramen, please." Yakumo said.

"I'll have vegetable ramen, please." Fu muttered getting a nod from Ayame who was smiling too sweetly at Naruto the whole time.

Said boy was drooling at the smell of his ramen and was already holding the chopsticks so hard that they almost snapped if it weren't for his brother slapping him in the back of his head.

Naruto snapped his head towards his brother that everyone was scared that he might have broken his neck when he said, "Airhead-piss-stain-of-a-deranged- gay-ass brother. Fuck off will ya!"

Minato stared at his older brother in the corner of his eyes and said, "Shut up, Fishcake."

Everyone face faulted as how calm and easily Minato shot his response back, but it was already over when Naruto yelled.

"ITS NOT FISHCAKE, TTEBAYO! ITS MAELSTORM, AIRHEAD!"

Sasuke quietly got behind them and raised two cooking pans she got from the cooks and swung.

She expected it to land but when it was only an inch or two away from their faces, their hands shot up and grabbed her's and stared at her making her nervous.

"Why did you try to hit us?" Naruto asked.

"Cuz you two are making a scene." she said with the matter-of-a-fact tone.

Both boys looked at both direction and saw most of the people in the stand glaring at them

So they did what they normally do…

Glare back with a small amount of KI.

The got the all to get back to their businesses.

Snickering to themselves, they steadied themselves and watched as their ramen were placed and with a quick 'Itadakimasu', quickly shot the numbers of bowls to five in ten seconds engulfing it making the girls with them stare at fascination as they inhaled the ramen like water.

After thirty bowls of ramen, they dropped Yakumo at her house and proceeded to the Uchiha compound for the sparring match making Sasuke jump to her feet.

Upon arriving in the compound, they saw that the sparring mat already laid, and most of the Uchihas present and at the accounted for.

With this so many of them, it was weird and a bit exciting on what the events may turn to.

When they were face-to-face with the clan head and his wife, Sasuke greeted her parents with the duo doing the same while Minato blushed as Mikoto flashed him with her angelic smile.

Itachi frowned as he saw his student-to-be show signs of a person being infatuated with another person.

In his case, his mother.

Fugaku led them to the sparring mat and cleared his throat getting the attention of all present.

After getting their attentions, he spoke, "Everyone, today's second annual clan games starts…" cue cheers from them, "but with a twist… today, it will be Uchiha vs. Namikaze. And the winner gets a free favour from the entire clan."

With that, a band behind then started striking their o-taikos.

_Dam-da-dam-da-da-da-da-dam…_

With the music flowing into their ears, the duo started feeling energy fill their bodies as adrenaline rushed in their veins like mad.

The duo then walked towards the mat and saw five genins, three girls and two boys, do the same and knowing their power level, they'd do this quick.

The mat was more of a bold ground free of grass measuring at least ten meters from one side till the middle.

An Uchiha instructor wearing a jounin uniform walked forward and raised his right arm as he stared at both parties.

There was the five genins with two of girls shaking like a leaf in anxiety, the last sweating as she gulped, and the two boys grinning arrogantly at their opponents.

'Their lost.' he thought as he turn to the other.

The duo were doing fine with Naruto lazily twirling his naginata in his hand while Minato leaned on his long scythe that he was using as a support beam with the blade on the ground pointing at the genins maliciously.

Without anymore waiting, he dropped his hand and called.

"Begin!"

And with that, the twins disappeared and reappeared behind the five with Naruto with his right arm cocked with the naginata strapped in his back and Minato flipping into hand seals.

The genins didn't saw it coming until they felt a shift of wind behind them but turning around was least of their problem as Naruto smashed his chakra enhanced fist on the ground destroying and creating a large crater making them stumble and then hearing Minato's voice.

"WIND STYLE: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH JUTSU!"

Violent winds struck them all and sent them sailing into the air with the duo not far behind.

Minato cocked his scythe arm and threw his scythe with chakra chain intact.

He then pulled it to the left making the flying scythe turn in mid-air and wrap around the two boys securing them in place.

He then used two hands and pulled again and deactivated his chakra chains watching the two boys sail into the ground and knocking them as they landed, _hard_.

He was pretty sure that was gonna be a pain for them later.

He then activated his chains once more and caught his scythe and skidded into a land.

He then turned to witness his brother disappear from sight and reappear behind then and with lightning quick strikes, the three girls fell unconscious and rolled on the ground as Naruto struck some of their nervous points.

Naruto then lands then lands beside his brother and crosses his arms as he waited for the next match.

Next were two chunin level ninjas with a standard katana in their backs.

"We will not be defeated that easily."

One of the Uchiha said.

Naruto gave them a feral grin while Minato look calm as he slowly pulled his hood completing the samurai Shinigami look.

Naruto just kept twirling his naginata for a moment, then he snapped it in front of him point the blade at them while holding it in the middle and said, "Then prepare yourselves. Shit just got real."

With that said, Naruto disappeared with pure speed while Minato tightened his gloves and sheathed his scythe in his back as he jumped and smashed his fist in the ground creating another shockwave.

While the two Uchihas stumbled, Naruto appeared on top of them with two red-handled tantos and engaged them in kenjutsu vs. taijutsu battle using the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan kenjutsu style: Spinning of Blades Death. (like Killer Bee's kenjutsu style with only two swords)

The two chunins barely had time to pull their swords as Naruto engaged them in high speed kenjutsu in a very uncomfortable ground as he didn't let them have at least a single footing.

Minato charged them from behind as he smashed his fist again in the ground making it shake once again and using it to his advantages as he saw the two stumble.

He pulled his scythe, spun it really fast above his head and then stabbed it in the ground using it as a launcher as he launched himself at Uchiha chunin guy 1 and socked him in the face knocking him out before he fell into the ground.

Meanwhile, Naruto, seeing the distraction Minato gave him against Uchiha chunin guy 2, stabbed his naginata down and flipped back and landed on top of it bending it like rubber and launched himself at him and then pulled his shoulders and threw in into the ground as he landed, knocking the poor sap out.

With the two K.O. chunins being dragged away, six jounins replaced them with arrogant smirks etched on their faces as they eyed them with their three tomoed sharingan.

The duo suddenly lost their good mood with seeing them with their arrogant smirks thinking they can outmatch them.

Activating one of their bloodlines to even up the match, which made the crowd gasp, they quickly fell into a chain of hand seals which even the opposing sharingan could not copy or follow.

Of course, with their methods of training and everything that has happened in their lives, it was enough proof that they can take care of themselves.

Besides, the bloodline they activated was of course, a sharingan too.

Although theirs is a bit more harder to gain these days.

It was Mangekyo Sharingan, the part where you have to loose someone close to you to unlock.

And most Uchiha interpreted it by killing someone precious to them, like their parents, brothers, sisters, friends, anyone is not safe.

Naruto's had a shuriken-like design with three scythe-like blades designs combined.

Minato had a bio-hazard design with a six-petaled flower design.

Both were spinning at a slow pace unnerving all the Uchihas not knowing there was more than Kakashi whom posses the sharingan outside the clan.

With a new resolve to prove that outsiders should be weaker than them, the six attacked with a single but combined jutsu.

"FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIREBALL JUTSU!"

They all reared back and blew fireballs the size of a grown man which all combined into a house-size inferno.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Minato just stared at it unimpressed as they did a single hand seal.

"WATER STYLE: EXTREME PRESSUREIZED WATER WALL!"

As soon as the words came out, the ground shook violently as highly pressurized water tendrils shot off from the ground and formed an impenetrable wall of water and blocked the humongous fireball creating a large steam like fog.

Not letting an opportunity go, the six charged in blindly and then moments later, all were spat out by multiple wind style air bullets in various body parts.

When the fog cleared, they were greeted by the duo with battle hardened faces.

Minato was in their kenjutsu technique's basic stance.

Knees apart and bended ready to pounce, left hand in front of him, and his weapon of choice behind him, pointed back

Naruto was just standing there with his naginata's blade resting on the ground as the whole spear hid behind his back.

His head tilted shadowing his eyes as they pun and glowed menacingly.

"What is it you all want to show? The _power_ of the great Uchiha clan? The might, maybe? Or the sheer arrogance you all seem to possess? _Pathetic_. All of you rely too much to your precious eyes that you all simply forgot to train, to make your own jutsus to grow stronger rather than constantly stealing your enemy's or opponents power. I mean, its okay it use it against them, but… at least try to master it upon their memory of hard work as they fought tooth and nail just to perfect them." Naruto said as his chakra levels started rising to kage-level while it became more visibly and took the image of a blue fire covering his entire being.

During his speech, Sasuke and most of the Uchihas suddenly felt guilty as they thought that their clan was the strongest and was to be treated like royalty.

Until now, such hidden lies of the corrupt Uchiha elders was suddenly bought to light.

All heads turning to said elders, whom was now considerably paler than usual, the entire clan glared, gritted their teeth, or smashed their fist together and made an advance at them but was stopped by the clan-head himself as he raised his hand.

"I believe it is the elders' turn to battle and show the Uchiha _will_ and _honor_." Fugaku said emphasizing the wretched teachings and ways of the elders.

Minato grinned evilly as he straightened himself while Naruto merely frowned as corruption and greed seemed preeminent in the air.

There was five of them…

Two of which were as old as the Sandaime himself while the other three were veterans of Second and Third Shinobi Wars.

All five grinned evilly as they activated their own Mangekyo Sharingans earned from different and vile ways.

There was a large puff of smoke and the five elders were know wearing samurai and five different but very elegant and expensive looking katanas were in their hands.

"BEGIN!"

They all stared at each until one decide to the two.

"Hmm… I must say, your father was sure was a lucky brat… Scoring on a bitch like the Uzumaki. If we got her first and if he wasn't always in the way, we would be enjoying that whore day and night till we break her as we have our way with her. And you two wouldn't be here causing us such problems for us to worry about."

The duo narrowed their eyes as the bastard openly insulted their parents and spoke of such towards them after all of they had for the village, including them.

Outside the mat, every last Uchiha, may they be men, women and children alike feels disgusted with themselves for being related to such filth.

Heck, Mikoto was mad, no wait… she was damn **furious.**

They had the gall to bad mouth her deceased best friend who sacrificed her own life, her own dreams, her own desires, and her own two children for the sake of the village they swore to protect with their own life and this is how they would repay her?

Sasuke, Itachi, and Shisui were angry as these fat, lying, sick bastards that bad mouthed their auntie/sensei right in front of them.

They hoped the two would dish-out something that will show that it is not right to bad mouth the deceased.

"I must say too myself, such fantasies of old bastards like you are quite amusing. All I can hope is that you can dodge this and may the Gods have mercy upon your foul souls. For we shall not…"

With that said, Naruto pulled his naginata in a fighting stance with his brother doing the same and attacked.

Minato went in with a battle scream as he jumped and did a 720 flip and reared back his scythe and launched it with the intent of painfully impaling one of them with his weapon.

Naruto spun his naginata above his head with his body doing the same to get a momentum and struck, hell-bent on puncturing their crinkly, old assed bodies.

One of the Uchiha elders proving that they aren't someone to be trifled with, blocked the scythe and rolled to the side only to jump away from Naruto's naginata as it went for an arc sweep.

Naruto spun the naginata again and cocked back and stabbed only to hit the other Uchiha elder's flat of the sword.

Minato spun his above his head as he jumped, doing a 360, and kept the scythe spinning as a hail of kunais and shurikens made it known to him.

Doing a quick hand seal, the elder reared and called.

"FIRE STYLE: PHEONIX IMMORTAL FIRE JUTSU!"

He then blew aiming for Minato, whom had just landed, and watched as it collided creating a large smoke screen and earning a shock gasp from their clan members.

When the smoke cleared out, he was just standing there looking fine but extremely pissed.

He smacked away the dust that had clung into his robes and said.

"Very well then…"

Doing the 'horse seal', he reared back and called.

"FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIRE ANNILIATION!"

Out came was an enormous wall of flames that took two of the Uchiha elders' lives as it angrily scorching the ground it traveled making most of the Uchihas that were in the way start forming hand seals and was about to call their jutsu until Naruto beat them to it.

"SEALING TECNIQUE: FOUR BEAM PILLARS OF DIVINE INTERVENTION: CONTAIN!"

With that said, four beautiful, gleaming white pillars shot from every corner of the mat and then formed a transparent wall that stretched towards the sky as it raced with the flames and then quickly created a roof-like section completely containing the attack.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and the other Uchihas watched in awe as the deadly high ranked fire jutsu was entrapped by the beautiful rectangular glass-like box and turned to Naruto who was panting with his hands in his knees.

Naruto turned in his back as he felt eyes on him and saw Sasuke looking at him with awe and admiration and smiled at her getting a beautiful smile of hers in return.

'_Beautiful? … yeah, that fits in just right.' _he thought adoringly.

He took in more deep breaths to calm his system as the seals he bypassed and overloaded took its toll upon him.

He went to look back at her and saw her smile still intact but, as fast as it came, it dropped and was replaced by a look of horror and he knew what it meant.

Quickly turning his head forward and tilting it to the left and then ducking and jumping to the right as one of the three left elders tried to kill him as he took a small break.

He knew taking a break in the middle of the fight was bad but what can he do when fifty seals on his body held back his full power?

Heck, each seals are stronger than the other so it left him with kage-level chakra and his strength, speed, power, and reflexes all seals with it.

Twisting the handle of his naginata at different sides, he kept his eyes on the three elders that were still alive as he was pushed back at his brother's side.

Minato, at the other hand, was already feeling the powerful drain as kept himself at his feet with his scythe as support after taking down two of them down in one go.

He was quite disappointed that he didn't got to make them bleed with his blades but shrugged it off as stood back up straighter.

Concurrently, Naruto's naginata had transformed into a massive sword with a foot long red handled, a large rectangular guard, gears under it connected to a massive blade that was a foot wide and five feet long.

All of the Uchiha's looked shocked at the former naginata's transformation because one: a blade like that size is just the right size for the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, two: it looked too heavy to wield, and in Naruto's case, impossible, and last but never the least, three: how the hell does he carry it like that?

Meanwhile, Minato spun his scythe above him as black mist started covering him and when it dissipated, he was holding a nodachi.

It had a foot-long black handle connected to a golden guard, and a six feet long silver-like blade that gleamed threateningly in the sun.

The last three Uchiha elders stared at the weapons sizes in disbelief at the sizes and the strength the two displays as they held it like feather weight.

One of them decided to taunt them again, "Do you really think that you two can defeat as with that trash?"

Minato decided to take this one to save his brother's own spit.

"We took two of your gay-ass, fuck buddies at one hit. What makes you three think that our weapons won't cut you three down like butter?"

The Uchiha elder seethed as his taunt was shot back at him with an insult as an extra.

Naruto shouldered his weapon as Minato changed from his right hand to the left.

All stared at each other to make sure they aren't afraid.

The two Uchiha elders charged as the one last left started forming a long chain of hand seals.

Naruto slashed diagonally downwards but the elder sidestepped and attempted to stabbed him from behind but he spun to the left following the elder and elbowed him hard making the old man loose his breath.

That was all Naruto wanted to do as he changed the way he held the massive sword from hammer-grip onto ice pick-grip and locked the stance as he trapped the offending limb under his arm.

He elbowed the elder again in the head making him see stars and then he held the limb with his free hand an yanked it on the way it wouldn't go earning a pain scream from the man behind him.

He then hopped forward and lashed high.

Sasuke gasped in fear as Naruto expertly and effortlessly sliced the head of the Uchiha elder of his body without so much of a single speck of blood on his sword, person or anywhere and watched as the newly decapitated body slowly fell to the ground.

She then felt a strong hand on her shoulder and saw her older brother giving her grim, but encouraging smile and nod.

"Sasuke, it our world and way of life… we are expected to kill. No matter they be man, woman, or children alike. But know this, the day you start enjoying your kills, is the day you loose your humanity. Therefore if you had your first kill, don't be afraid to come to us. Me kaa-chan, tou-san and the rest of the Uchiha clan will willingly listen to you at the time of your need."

Sasuke smiled but it quickly fell as her brother poked her on the forehead again, painfully, as he smiled at her teasingly while she gave him glared at him with a cute pout.

During the interval, Minato sidestepped and blocked a strike and swung his own which pushed back the elder at he power behind it.

He then followed it up with another powerful strike upward throwing the elder back, whom landed on his back but he quickly rolled back and stood up to his and jumped high it the air with both hands cocked back for a power slash but Minato wasn't having any of that.

With a quick decision of where he wants to hit the elder, he stabbed hitting him below his right shoulder and barely missing the lungs and anything important.

Everyone watched as Minato kept the elder up in the air showing a great deal of muscle strength and waited on what he would do next.

Minato then threw injured elder to the ground who screamed in pain as he held his extremely deep wound.

"Oh shuttup, will ya? Suck it up and take it like a man. Besides, didn't we tell you we wont have mercy? So be a good bitch and die quietly, okay?" he said as he placed the long sword a the quivering elder's neck and raised it up for a good slice and then swung.

"W-w-wa-wait… d-do-don't y-you w-want t-to-to know m-my n-name f-f-first?" the elder stuttered.

Minato paused mid swing and stared at him hard unnerving the elder an said, "… No…"

With that, he sliced the head off the elder who had a look of fear forever etched on his face.

After killing their opponents, the two turned to the last elder and saw him gone.

Suddenly, both of their eyes widen as they quickly turned around and saw two copies of the last elder.

Naruto blocked with his weapon and back flipped and struck, blade-locking at the elder while Minato jumped in the air narrowly avoiding the katana that was meant to stab him and instantly turned around and sword-locked at the clone/original.

The two, moving faster than the sharingan could track, punched and head-butted their opponents making both dispel on a puff of smoke.

The pair of cerulean eyes widen as they rapidly went back to back watching their surrounding looking for the last one.

The Uchihas outside the seal watched on the tip of their toes and suddenly jumped back as the ground to the two were standing on rose from the ground.

Naruto was forced to stab his sword into the rising wall of earth while his brother instantly evaded as he jumped from the other side.

"None of you will kill me that easily. Hehehe… right now, I could have escaped, but what would be the fun in that? So I chose to stay and kill you two myself."

Naruto smirked and said cockily, "Please, if you think you can escape from this seal from under ground, think again, teme. This seal stretches thirty meters below ground-level and is sealed just like above us. The only way for you to truly escaped is to kill me." _'which is highly unlikely and nor is very much true' _he lied with the last part.

He stepped on his massive blade as he maintained balance and separated another weapon from it.

"Then I will have to do just that"

He then stabbed it on the ground to balance himself better and watched as the top of the ground he was hanging from exploded sending large debris falling down towards him.

"You can try…"

"_**BOOM…"**_

He dropped himself off his swords and held firm on the blades as he jumped back from the ground and started free falling as he sliced the pieces of rocks into two. (imagine in Advent children when Cloud was free falling from a building Sephiroth destroyed saying it was his present/gift)

Minato, seeing his brother falling, ran from the walls of the lifted ground and jump to the nearest debris and flipped higher to the other while slicing pieces on his way up.

On Naruto's place, he balanced himself up from a falling debris hundred meters up.

**Naruto's POV: (ya'll never expected this didn't ya?)**

I stared at my surroundings which weren't many as all I could see was falling debris and rocks everywhere.

And out of all the sudden, I felt danger close behind me to the left and leaped away landing to another slab of rock using chakra in my feet to stick and saw him.

He was old, sure, but he had this crazy gleam in his eye that my brother and I knew too well: Bloodlust.

I then jumped towards him and engaged him in battle.

I can sure say that he is by far more harder to kill than his colleagues as he is faster and wields a smaller weapon, but that has not stopped me before so I swung and slashed harder, faster and more unpredictably coordinated.

I was rewarded as he seemed to have been having trouble keeping up eve with his Mangekyo Sharingan darting around his eye-socket. (imagine it like Cloud's fight on the falling building)

He then jumped away and I, being a man of war, followed.

He engaged me again as I spun both swords at fast rotations at different timing so that he can make mistake when he tries to strike back.

Although expecting the unexpected my great-grandfather used to say, I never expected my brother, Minato, to slice the ground I was fighting on in half with his sword slash which resulted of me being flung out.

Thinking quickly, I summoned my Uzumaki bloodline, chakra chains, and threw it at the bigger rock and pulled myself back inside and saw my brother already engaging him on battle. (imagine Sephiroth fight Cloud)

'_Asshole threw me out to steal the party…' _I thought dryly of my brother.

Running on a large slab and then jumping to another, I stopped as the entire thing shook as another piece of the thing exploded.

Running as fast as I can again, I jumped and swung my buster sword/fusion sword at the bastard hoping to slice him in half but instead, a stupid log took his place and made my weapon collide with my brother's.

Nodding at him, charged up chakra at my weapon and watched as it was engulfed by blue flames.

Meanwhile, my brother concentrated with a 'ram seal' and then jumped at my nine o'clock and me following his black ass.

We then started moving downwards and I was suddenly rewarded as I saw our enemy leaping down trying to get down fast.

I was about to get momentum to get back at him until an explosion shook us again, and this time, it was closer, and made more debris rain down from the sky.

So my brother being a better seal master from the two of us, flashed us at our enemy's position not before telling me that he had marked the guy with a Hiraishin marker.

With me feeling extremely pissed at almost getting squashed like a bug, I did a 720 spin and watched the world go round and round before I slashed at his left above his hip and just in time as my brother swung in the right, right under his chin.

The feeling of my blade going through him felt good after they insulted our parents.

Then next thing we knew, we were kissing the ground with the bastard in three pieces and the seal already faded with Sasuke rushing up to me as Fu (forgot she was there too) placed something soft under my head.

"So… we won… huh?" I asked as I saw my brother struggling to stand up from pain using his sword as a support.

"Yeah…you were great. Just a little bit brutal and a little bit careless and reckless too, but great nonetheless." Fu complimented.

I tried to smile at her gently as my whole body, including my whiskered face, ache from pain.

"You know… I wanted to thank you for ridding my clan with those vile men. So… thank you, Naruto-kun. For everything…" Sasuke said as she too smiled at me as she shed some tears.

Looking back at my brother, whom was being supported my Itachi, I felt at peace knowing we won and took down another evil.

Nodding to myself, I turned to the girls who had watery eyes and said, "Well… I think I'm going to take a nap. Good-night…"

And the last thing I saw before it went black was the two beautiful girls above me look at me in fear and panic as they thought I was gonna die.

'_I ain't gonna die that easily, fate-bitch'_

The next time I opened my eyes, the first thing that came in my face was a mop of green hair and something pressed on top of me, light enough to not hurt me, but heavy enough to feel the presence of it.

Said body moved and I suddenly felt two big (but not overly large), soft and squishy mounds press on my person and is enough to make me squirm as I fought for control as Kurama seem to have a different idea.

'_What are you doing, foxy-chan?'_

"**PAYBACK." **she said plainly.

'_Uhh… if you don't mind me asking… WHY?' _I asked.

"**CUZ ITS BORING HERE AFTER THE FIGHT ENDED." **she answered.

'_You know, you could have told me and I would have gone there and thought of something.'_

"**HMM… MAYBE, BUT I FEEL A BIT SORE AT THE MOMENT. I FEEL WHAT YOU FEEL, REMEMBER."** she reminded me as I remembered that we now share all my senses after we became partners/lovers a week after I defeated her.

'_Yeah… sorry bout that. I cant seem to function better with all these seals on my person.'_

"**I KNOW WHAT YOU FEEL. AFTER LOOSING HALF OF MY SELF FROM THE SEALING AND THEN FINALLY REGAINING IT AFTER WE GOT THE KEY FROM THAT PERVERT OF A GODFATHER." **she sighed.

I mentally nodded as we came to the memory lane.

After finishing our talk, I felt Fu slowly stir and lifted her head up as she stared at me with her orange eyes.

The moment we locked eyes, hers widen as she sat straight up and straddled me and grabbed my collar and said, "Are you all right?! Does it hurt anywhere?!"

I lifted my arms and gently took her hands of my collar and said, "Hey, its alright. Calm down. I'm fine. And as interesting as the position we are in, I'd like to get something to eat so that we can go take the bloody test."

She blushed and quickly got off me and gave my a tray of ramen making me raise an eyebrow.

"You made it?" I asked a she nodded happily.

I smiled as her's and the Ichiraku's rivaled each others ramen recipes.

Sitting up straight, I finally realized I was on the Uchiha infirmary room with my brother already fixing his armor as he flashed me a grin which I returned.

"Feels good of winning, yea?" he said to me.

"You ain't got any idea. Although I would firmly bet that you enjoyed sending them to Shinigami-sama with that blade of yours, huh?" I said.

He flashed me another grin before he shouldered hi scythe and started walking away.

"I felt better knowing Shinigami-sama dealt with them right." and with that, he disappeared in a black mist.

I turned to Fu and said, "Well, we better eat. And before you ask why… Kakashi-nii-san never ordered us to not have breakfast. He only _suggested_. After all, look underneath the underneath." and with that, I ate with her.

As we exited the infirmary, I saw my other teammate, Sasuke, at the door leaning on it with a new outfit.

She was wearing a dark blue sleeveless turtleneck shirt that ended two inches below her C-cup bosoms, white arm warmers suspended by a pair of arm guards and black metal-plated fingerless gloves, black belt with two circular lock in front, extremely baggy pants suspended by white bandages with two wakizashis strapped in her just above her ass and blue ninja sandals with her hair pulled back in a pony-tail (Anko hair style).

All in all, she looks hot.

I felt my cheeks heat up as I stopped dead in my track.

"Like what you see, Naruto-kun?" she asked me as she walked swaying her hips with extra sway making it hard for me to think.

I spluttered some words incoherently but everything failed until Fu, my savior, saved me from a hard time in my life.

"Sasuke, stop that before he drops dead again."

Sasuke didn't seem to like her fun being interrupted but agreed anyway.

This girl will be the death of me someday.

Without anymore interruptions, I placed my hands on their shoulders and flashed us in Training ground 7.

We arrived in there and saw Sakura sitting under a tree ready to fall flat in her face with the way her head would nod every now and then.

We walked towards her making her wake herself up as she heard our _loud_ footsteps.

She quickly stood up and her face contorted into a look of anger and yelled, "YOU THREE ARE LATE! I HAVE BEEN HERE FOR TWO HOURS AND …."

I quickly interrupted her screeching and said, "Is Kakashi-sensei here?" she shook her head no, "then we aren't late, got that? Good, dattebayo!"

I grimaced as my verbal tic acted up again.

Moments later, Kakashi-nii-san arrived in a swirl of leaves and ninja smoke.

"Good morning my cu-…"

"YOUR LATE!"

All of us winced as she screeched once again.

"Hmm… ah, well you see, there was this black cat so I have to take an alternate route around the village so that I wont suffer from bad luck."

Sasuke leaned on me and whispered, "Is this guy for real?"

"No, that's his habit of being 'cool' and 'hip'." I answered.

She nodded with Fu doing the same in understanding.

"Alright, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. You have until noon to get these bells from me." he said as he showed three bells at us.

"Uhh, sensei, there's only three bells." Sakura said timidly.

Kakashi-nii-san eye smiled her and said, "That's right Sakura. For if one of you doesn't get the bells, you'll go straight back to the academy. And before you interrupt me again, my test, my rules. Ohh, and come with me with intent to kill."

"B-but sensei, what happens if we accidentally hurt or killed you?" she asked once again making me face-palm at her retardness.

"Sakura, he isn't a jounin for nothing. Here. Watch and see." said Fu saving me and Sasuke from the pink banshee's stupidity as she threw a pair of shuriken at him which he easily caught while setting the timer _with_ his back on us.

"Thank you, Fu. For your educating example by throwing shurikens at me... even though I haven't said 'Start'."

"So when do we start, sensei?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi-nii eye-smiled her too and said, "Now…"

**Naruto POV end:**

With that, all of the girls disappeared leaving Naruto with his blood-brother.

"Aren't you going to hide like your team, ototo?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto grinned at him and said, "You know I don't do good at hiding. Besides, where's the fun in that?"

With that, Naruto charged and was about to engaged Kakashi who was about to pull his book out but remembered that his brother's no push-over.

Before Naruto could reach Kakashi whose already in defensive stance, he exploded puffed in a large smoke.

'_Shadow clone?!'_ Kakashi thought as he frantically looked around.

Under the bushes, Sakura watched in shock as the only male population in their team exploded in a large smoke.

'_Where did the baka go now?' _

Then, a pair of arms wrapped around her and both disappeared before she could even scream.

Up in a tree branch, Sasuke watched as Naruto suddenly disappeared with confusion etched on her face.

She forgot to keep an eye on her surroundings as a mysterious figure slowly and silently dropped down behind her and quickly wrapped an arm under her bosoms and another to her mouth and both disappeared in a flash

Meanwhile, Fu watched from the distance behind Kakashi as Naruto disappeared and looked around looking for her blonde teammate until a pair of gloved hands wrapped itself in her body from behind with the other hand going to her mouth completely shutting her as she was pressed from an armored body from behind.

She squirmed in fear but was silenced when she heard a familiar voice.

"Fu, its me. Naruto. And please stop squirming so that you don't hit or touch anything _important_. I got a plan, and I need your help. C'mon."

With that, Naruto let her go and flashed both of them in a clearing with the other two girls.

The girls glared at him but all of the gasp when Naruto narrowed his eyes and said, "We can't beat him with frontal attacks so this is what we're gonna do…"

Back with Kakashi, he was almost tempted to go and look for them until a pair of arms shot off from the ground with the intent of pulling him down but was avoided as he leaped to the side as Naruto dropped down into the ground where he was seconds ago with his fist cocked and launched it in the ground making the whole area Kakashi was on shatter.

Kakashi's visible eye widen at the amount of power behind that strike and knew that a single hit would end his life if it didn't shatter his entire body first.

He then back flipped as another Naruto dropped from the air and went for a punch missing him a mile but the force was still there as it pushed him and forced him to do the back flip to absorbed the force impact.

He raised his hands to defend as he revealed his sharingan eye which made the clones smirk as they activated theirs showing their Mangekyo Sharingans.

His breath hitched as he finally saw one of his younger blood-brothers blood-limit and to tell you the truth, it scared him.

He didn't know if the two killed someone close to them to gain the level but he didn't have time as he ducked and flew into a chain of hand seals.

"EARTH STYLE: GREAT EARTH WALL JUTSU!"

And a four sided wall rose from the ground incasing all of them inside and he engaged them all in taijutsu.

"Ninja lesson no. 1: Taijutsu."

He prayed to Kami that he could take them out easily but was disappointed when the clones were harder to hit as they seem to be more powerful and when he did hit, they didn't puff out like the normal Shadow clones but kept on fight.

After a few minutes of fight, they jumped at least a good then feet and encircled him in a triangular position and all said, "Ba-bye!"

Kakashi's eyes widen as he only had one thing in his head, 'Explosive clone?!'

Boom…

Boom…

Boom…

Kakashi placed both his hands in front of his face to shield himself as three powerful explosion forced him to jump and use chakra to enhance it.

When he removed his hands, his visible eye widen again as he saw Naruto with his naginata already cocked and then swung it so using his experience, took a pair of kunai and blocked it but was thrown towards the unforgiving ground as he fell in his feet, again with chakra enhancement, and skidded a good fifteen feet.

The next thing he knew, Fu and Sasuke were already there waiting for him to land and then attack with everything they got throwing jutsus here and there as Sakura appeared from behind which Kakashi didn't notice as the two girls in front of him had all his attention as Naruto landed creating cracks on the already abused ground and joining in the fray.

With almost a good meter away, Sakura leaped and did a nose dive and used a kunai to cut the bells off her sensei while he was preoccupied and narrowly avoided Naruto as he jump and did a 360 flip in the air and smashed his naginata on the ground with a heavy _cling._

Naruto skidded on the ground as he landed and shot his free hand on the ground to stop his speed faster.

After that, he jumped in front of Sakura followed by Fu and Sasuke further more making Kakashi confused as to why were they crowding in a single place.

Naruto grinned at him as Sakura giddily raised her hand and showed him the bells making Kakashi patted his hip and found no bells.

He eye-smiled them and said, "You all pass. You may eat the bentos I had brought you four, which I had forgotten to tell you all about, "cue face faults, "as I go to the Hokage and submit our team papers. Goodbye!"

And with that, he disappeared.

The three girls cheered as of now that they were real ninjas.

But they all stopped as they saw Naruto standing there with his back on them.

"Congrats guys. Anyway, Kakashi-sensei wanted me to tell you guys something, "turning to them with serious expression, "Those who break the rules are trash… but those who abandon their comrades are _worst_ than trash."

With that said, Naruto bowed at them and disappeared in a flash towards Ichiraku Ramen.

All of the three girls separated with Sakura going to look for Aizen to ask him to go with her in a date, Sasuke going home to tell her family she passed with flying colors and to get extra training, and Fu going home to write a letter to her adopted family back in Taki and to get some well deserved rest and something to eat.

**One month later:**

The life of the newly formed Team 7 could be described with one word: Hell.

At the first week of their jobs as ninjas, they quickly went from ninjas to freaking servants.

They did stupid as chores the Hokage called _missions_.

Sasuke nearly killed a civilian who got too comfortable with the gem of the Uchiha clan.

Fu on the other hand was dedicated at her job, even though she would silently agree with Sakura and Sasuke that these are more of chores rather than missions.

Sakura, on the contrary, screeched so much that Naruto was tempted to sew her lips sealed with the help of Kurama who was as tempted as him on doing the did.

Naruto, while not caring at the chor- I mean missions, was getting pretty annoyed at the fact that they weren't training and was doing these pain in the ass shit the lazy ass villagers file.

So at the second week, he went to Rin, one of his father's students, and told her what her husband been doing that ranges from reading his porn, being two hours late, giving lame-assed excuses, and converting his brother to an another mini-Kakashi minus the getup.

To say that Rin was angry would be stretching it.

No… she was DAMN FURIOUS!

That night, when her husband came home, she showed him what the saying 'Hell has no fury like a woman scorned' meant as she trashed him in the house and made him sleep in the couch, and no touchy-touchy for two weeks and absolutely no Icha-Icha for him.

The next day, Kakashi became the proper sensei as he used Shadow clones to train the three girls while he caught up with Naruto and almost shoved a Raikiri at his ass with the combination of 'Thousand Years of Death' when he found out that he was the one that caused all the trouble he was going through.

So anyways, the second week came the real training.

Kakashi asked Naruto to make him three chakra sealing weights but Naruto refused and said, "I'll make you a gravity seal instead."

The sound of gravity seal made Kakashi interested as he had heard rumors that it can make ones body reduce all fat into muscle in just a few weeks or months but never seen what it can actually do so he betted all in it and accepted.

When Naruto introduced the gravity seals at the girls, he almost died at laughter when all three ate dirt as Naruto charged each seal twice the normal gravity on them.

It too Sasuke an hour to get used to, Sakura two hours as she was as flimsy and useless as a flat board, and Fu thirty minutes as she had a higher endurance cause she's a jinjchuuriki and all, earning her a smiled from Naruto resulting for her to blush very badly with Sasuke glaring at her jealous that she can make Naruto smile his real smile at her rather than the fake he usually wore.

It was her largest and most hidden secret that she had a crush on Naruto since they were four cuz he was funny, a joker and was cute too back then, but now, he was still funny and joker, but handsome too.

She never told her brother for she was scared he might scare him off and loose her chance or her mother as she would never stop teasing her about it.

Oh, don't get her started with her father, the man has a stick up his ass higher than the monument as she had already tried everything to impress him but all he does was compare her to her older brother.

Kami, the guy, her father, rubbed her the wrong way as he always compared her to her older brother whom was an ANBU Captain, now jounin sensei.

'No shit Sherlock' she would say cuz her brother's fought in the war handing them the reason of early sharingan and getting up the ranks faster.

Sometimes, she thinks her father was a complete and utter idiot.

Her mom was cool as she always made her feel good inside with her compliments at her works.

She also knew that her mother was more powerful than her father because she had been training under Lady Tsunade and with Konoha's Red Hot Habanero whom was twice, if not thrice as strong as her dad.

Meanwhile, Sakura complained and whine so much that Naruto actually lost his cool once at her.

**Flashback:**

"Baka! Cant you loosen this thing?! I feel like I'm being crushed my boulders here!" Sakura screeched as she forced herself to do or at least reach half of her designated amount of push ups.

Naruto, on the other hand, merely lifted his head from his sealing book and stared at the three seeing Sasuke and Fu dedicated to their work while Sakura bitched more than a dog in heat.

"No… look, these seals on your person isn't for my amusement or for Kakashi-sensei's, even though it is quite funny seeing you all try to move with it, but for you for the real world holds no place for useless people. Each people born this world are born with a purpose. That was one of the many saying my great-grandfather passed to us on our travel." Naruto said as he sighed peacefully as he leaned back on the tree after he shut and gently placed his father's book on the ground.

Sakura seem to be on bitch-mode as she said, "Then I guess your purpose is to hold that demon in your gut while people leaves you and your brother one by one. Therefore resulting for you two to be alone."

Naruto cracked an annoyed eye which narrowed on the whining bitc- I mean girl.

"That may be so, but I never let that hinder me for every step I take, I gain more precious people that I hold dear in my heart. I remember this one time when I met a girl our age name Elena. She was a beauty to behold. Heart as kind and soft as a newborn baby. Skin smoother than silk. Eyes the beautiful shade of red; like the finest ever made wine. Voice as precious of a goddess. Lips, as full as the sweetest plum. Hands, as tender and as firm as warrior's grip. Determination, as powerful as the 'Will of Fire' as it burns brightly within her. She was the one that ignited my drive to train and get stronger than anybody to protect everybody. I hold her dear to my heart even though we are thousands of miles apart." Naruto said getting everyone's attention within the area as he took out a heart shape golden locket.

Opening it, he showed a picture of a girl clearly their age far more beautiful than any girl in the entire village combined.

"I bet the reason she gave you that is to keep away from a demon like you." Sakura taking her insults too far.

They saw Naruto lower his head shadowing his entire eyes as the tree behind him slowly withered as ice extended from his being and

"Yes… I was and still is the demon that took thousands of lives in my travel as we battled wars left and right. Besides, the saying to defeat a demon…" lifting his head showing her his normal cerulean eyes turn to slowly turn to crimson red as Mangekyo sharingan appeared in them further scaring the shit out of everyone, "is to be demon yourself."

And with that, the ground around him exploded with a force that forced Kakashi to jump in front of the girls to protect them from the shockwave as Naruto slowly stood up from his place and started walking towards them.

"And you know what, Sakura? I totally enjoyed being ONE!" Naruto said as his KI rose to terrifying heights with his chakra level following suit.

The ground he was walking in started cracking as if some powerful entity was trying to break apart from him.

Kakashi knew that even though the Hokage arrives with a battalion of jounins and many more, they would survive the wrath of his Ototo.

So standing right in front of her quivering body, he turned his head down to look at her as he glared bloody murder at her and sneered, "I have fought, killed and completely annihilated an entire army twice, if not five times larger than Konoha's entire population before and the hell more harder to kill than any shinobis and kunoichis of this insignificant village so next time you dare speak to me… pick your words right. For they might be your last."

He then turned around and saw almost all of the ninja population of Konoha right in front of him with Sakura's parents looking at their daughter in disappointment.

This did nothing but further fuel the boy's anger as he yelled, "WHAT?! YOU WANNA SAY SOMETHIN?! THEN COME HERE AND SAY IT TO MY FACE RATHER THAN LIE TO YOURSELF JUST BECAUSE MY PARENTS WAS YOUR YONDAIME AND THE RED-HOT HABANERO! IS IT CUZ YOU WANT TO SPIT AT THE DEMON THAT CLEAVED HALF YOUR VILLAGE? OR TO SPIT ON MY PARENTS GRAVE?" and with that, he quickly flew into a few hand seals making most of the ninjas tense up as they too went into hand seals frenzy trying to catch up to him as they prepared their jutsus.

Although they never expected the words that came out of his mouth as he bit his thumb and slapped it in the ground.

"SUMMONING JUTSU: KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!"

A large smoke covered the entire training ground as the Hokage and his ninjas waited for _it_.

"_**ROOOAAAAAR!"**_

Their blood froze as the smoke cleared and revealed the Kyuubi in its full glory with its nine tails swaying menacingly, its maws twisted in an angry sneer, its crimson slitted eyes glaring at them making them all feel insignificant and dead.

Suddenly, there was something that smashed in front of the Kyuubi making the entire field shook in tremors and the dust to pick up.

When the dust settled down, they saw Minato fearlessly standing in front of the giant fox with his hands clapped together.

Behind him, about twenty meters away, his team and the rest of the Team 7 members stood frozen in fear as they stared at the great beast that almost wiped them out of the map.

"NARUTO! ENOUGH OF THIS! I KNOW THAT YOU ARE FURIOUS AND IS CLOSE INTO ACTUALLY DECIMATING THIS PITIFUL EXCUSE OF A VILAGE, BUT KNOW THIS, THE MOMENT YOU MAKE A WRONG MOVE, I WILL NOT HESITATE TO SUBDUE YOU!" Minato said knowing full well that his brother was suffering from emotion overload as all his bottled up emotion came spilling like a river.

Everyone was tense as they were ready to fight the beast again while the villagers scream in terror far away behind them.

The Kyuubi suddenly tensed its hind legs as it leaped at them with its claws out for the kill.

"_**ROOOAAAAAR!"**_

Minato stayed still as he kept his eyes at his brother knowing what he'd have to do.

And with a large puff of smoke, the Kyuubi disappeared as Naruto fell from the sky and landed rolling in the ground as he slowly got up as his shoulders shuddered continuously indicating that he was tearing up.

Minato moving faster than everyone, appeared beside his brother and placed his brother's left arm around his shoulders as he picked him up and made his way slowly towards the crowd and into their house.

Sasuke and Fu placed their hands on Naruto's back as they followed the two to the Namikaze compound.

Hiruzen tried to say something to comfort the young broken boy but was stopped in his tracks by Minato's sharp and intense glare.

"Save it."

And with that, all four disappeared in a flash.

The Hokage gave a defeated sigh as he turned and glared at the trouble maker aka Sakura Haruno.

Said girl nearly shitted her shorts at the intense glare of the Hokage as he moved towards her and said, "You and I has a lot to talk about. I expect you to be my in office at 1800 hours today. Arrive later than a second and you can hand me your papers as a ninja of this village and will be immediately dropped out of the program and I will personally make sure that you suffer as much as those two did."

And with that, the Hokage disappeared with most of the ninjas present started going away.

Sakura's parents walked towards their frozen daughter and said, "I don't know what you did, daughter. But you have gone too far with your attitude. When you return home from your _talk_ with Hokage, we shall discuss of your punishments."

Sakura couldn't do anything as tears rolled off from her eyes as she walked towards her best friend's/rival's house to ask for advices and spend a few hours of talking.

**Flashback end:**

Everyone was scared shitless at Naruto that training was postponed for three days and when did come back, he was darker than ever.

The only emotions he showed were of anger and seriousness.

He became very serious, as he would punished them the moment they make mistakes and that he would not spare anyone from his wrath.

It took them at least another week to make Naruto warm up to them again and it also helped when Sakura apologized to Naruto in font of her parents, the Hokage, and their jounin-sensei whom was very offended at what the pink-haired girl said to about his Ototo.

Naruto replied with, "I sure am good at pranking, eh Sakura-san?" everyone face-faulted as he added that he had calmed down after he had talked all about it with his brother, his Kurenai-nee, an Sasuke and Fu.

From that day, Sakura made sure she can be strong enough to survive in the outside world as she trained twice as more although she still kept her fan-girl-narism.

Fu on the other hand, like Sakura, improved by leaps and bounds as she now can talk to her bijuu and have Nanabi cooperate with her like long lost best friends because of some of their similarities, of one: both are females, two: both likes the rhinoceros-beetle, and three: has a massive a addiction to green things.

**Present day:**

Team 7, team 8, team, 9 and team 11 were all in the Hokage office, which was surprising for it had never happened before, making Hiruzen excited of what' to come.

At it was, all teams had finished a good amount of chor- I mean, D-rank missions that they are now qualified for a low to mid C-rank.

Drawing a scroll from his desk, he looked at them all in the eyes and said, "I will be giving all four team a joint-mission. Here is the scroll., "taking a quick glance to his left, he saw Iruka ready to protest so what better way to shut him up is to send him away, "Iruka-kun…you seem eager to do something. Why don't you get Tazuna for me, _will_ you?" she said making sure it was as sweet as ever.

Iruka nodded as he stood up and bowed as he left, running as fast as he can.

The Sandaime turned to the four jounin -senseis and said, "Now I am doing this for I do not quite trust the description and details in this mission request but as you can see we have two choices… Refuse, and our village will look bad to our customers and therefore, I cannot allow that for most of the missions we receive allows our village to survive and improve its economy and whatnot. And so… Kakashi, I inquire you to entertain and _ask_ our little friend Tazuna of the reasons to hide crucial details to us, understood?" Kakashi nodded as he and a few others caught on the hidden meanings of the statement the Sandaime said.

Naruto started making plans of what he would be needing to bring as Minato tightened his hold at his scythe knowing there would be trouble as his craving for blood kept rising and getting to this mission was making him nostalgic as he remembered their past light in their travels as war raged on left and right as they fought and lost comrades at every step of the way to their bitter sweet victory.

Meanwhile, the others felt excited as this would be their first day outside of the village in a mission and was in the process of bolting through the door to tell their parents the good news.

Hiruzen analyzed the reactions of the children and saw Naruto and Minato having a strange glint in their eyes, Sasuke, Fu, and Kiba had a look of excitement, Shino looked the same and stoic, Shikamaru look bored, Choji looked hungry, Sakura had the look between excitement and nervousness he deduced as lack of experience from the outside world, and Hinata whom was starring at Naruto with a noticeable blush in his face but still had a _very_ nervous look in it too.

As if on cue, Naruto snapped his head at Hinata and said, "Hinata-hime, is there something on my face?"

Hinata's almost exploded when Naruto called her 'Princess' as she went full blush mode while stuttering, "N-n-no N-na-narto-k-kun."

Naruto nodded completely oblivious to the girl crushing on him as his brother face-palmed himself at his brother's obliviousness or lack of care with Sasuke, Kiba and Fu glaring at the lavender-eyed girl making said girl look at them with smug look which made Kurenai raise an eyebrow as her student was stuttering and was a nervous wreck one moment ago and was suddenly smiling smugly at the Nanabi container, sister of the Inuzuka heiress and the little sister of the Uchiha heir.

And at an instant, she suddenly understood what was happening.

Her little brother was becoming a game between these three girls.

She suddenly felt nostalgic as she remembered the man of her dreams becoming a game of three major and powerful goddesses and millions of minors in their years of traveling. (to understand, go to my other story related to Naruto as it is a crossover.)

There was a brief knock on the door before Iruka opened it to reveal an old man in his fifties whom had grey haired, a large beard and dark eyes, he was wearing a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals.

He also wore a towel around his neck and a pointed hat on top of his head and a bottle of rum in his hand.

He stared at all of them as his gaze landed on Kurenai and stayed for quite the time making her uncomfortable until he heard someone talk to him.

"It is not polite to stare at a lady like that, old man." Naruto said as he adjusted his naginata in his back.

Tazuna snorted and went back to look at Kurenai again until the naginata made itself known as it pierced the wall an inch from his neck and stared at Naruto whom had his right hand in front of his chest holding a demonic shuriken in his hand and other hand almost hiding in his side as his body was turned but you could see a tomahawk spinning painfully slow making Tazuna gulp and stare at him in fear.

On the contrary, the Hokage found it interesting at the break neck speed that Naruto displayed as he pulled his naginata from his back and threw it unimaginable strength for his age and then pulling out a demonic shuriken and an axe-like weapon simultaneously in a matter on a fraction of a second.

Kakashi and the other jounins, except Kurenai whom was smiling gratefully at Naruto, and chunin inside the room were shocked at the power and had their respect for the two doubled as they imagined the two a potential sparring partner.

Oh, if only they knew…

The genins on the other hand were all now looking at Naruto with fear as he just threw a weapon at the size with unimaginable ease and then taking out another two in its place.

"Meet me at the gates in an hour." he said as he practically ran away from Naruto as far away as possible at the moment.

Naruto just smiled and said, "Yep, still got it. Well, I'll see ya all in an hour! C'mon guys." he said as he placed his hands on Fu and Sasuke and disappeared on a flash followed by Minato with his naginata following at its master.

The jounins changed their thoughts and said to themselves mentally, _'Or maybe not so much of a good idea.' _

An hour later, everyone arrived at the gates and saw the twins already there with Fu and Sasuke glaring at each other as sparks came visibly between their faces.

Looking at Naruto, they saw he was wearing the same with an O-katana with a golden, almost orange, guard and butt strapped in his left side of his waist, and his red tipped bow with matching quiver and a really large brown scroll strapped in his person.

Meanwhile, Minato had was two tachis, a more tattered cloak giving him the Death's image, a black bow with red tipped arrows inside his equally black quiver which was opened below.

Asuma, Itachi and Kurenai then felt a familiar signature and saw Kakashi walking to the reading his book much to Kurenai's ire as he lazily greeted them with a waved.

With that, everyone stated walking towards wave which would take one and a half days to get there with a civilian.

A few hours later, Naruto saw two puddles and sniffed the air quickly and found no musky smell that the rain should have left making him look at his brother first, whom nodded in understanding, then at his team and saw Sasuke and Fu give him a discreet nod and then to the jounins and saw them discreetly moving to anti-flanking positions.

As Kakashi walked between the puddle, two purple liquid covered chains shot from the puddles and wrapped around Kakashi whom only had a second to look at his team before he was brutally _ripped_ to pieces earning a few screams of terror.

"One to go, and the old mans dead." said one.

"And the bitches are the bonus." the second one added with lecherous thoughts that made the twins blood boil to unimaginable level as they disappeared and reappeared right in front of the two.

Sasuke seeing the twins charge did too as well as she threw a shuriken at the chains and a kunai lodging it in the tree behind them.

The two brothers quickly detached their gauntlets that held their chains and tried to swipe at the twins as Naruto flipped in the air and landed behind one of the brother's head and used it as springboard as he activated his golden chains and threw it in an arc making it wrap at the stumbling brother as he pulled himself towards him earning a pain scream from him.

He then pulled his naginata from behind him and spun it above his head expertly and brought it down the man cutting off his struggling free arm off gaining him a scared gasp from the genin platoon.

When he landed and then skidded a few meters away from the already kneeling man, who was screaming pain, he charged with the intent of finishing it as the man stood up and charged as well as he saw red.

Naruto deactivated the chains as he used to hands to spin his naginata building momentum as he jumped and spun in the air horizontally before bringing his naginata down slicing the man in half showing just how much powerful he can be.

Minato ducked as the other brother swiped at him and jumped into the air as a fireball, courtesy from Aizen, made its way behind him barely missing him as he spun horizontally above it picking momentum for his scythe and tachi combo attack.

The nukenin jumped high in the air as Minato spun bringing a hand on his tachi and his other hand spinning .

Minato then pulled the sword and threw it at the vulnerable man pinning him on the tree behind him as he threw his scythe with as much power he could beheading the man at an instant.

He heard a lot of scared gasp behind him and looked at the direction and saw his brother finish killing the hostile as Sasuke looked a bit green knowing she helped kill both men.

He then walked towards the headless body and took his sword and using the headless body's clothes to clean it as he re-sheathed it and then taking his scythe as well.

Tazuna felt relieved that he had both of them as allies rather than enemies knowing anyone he hires to protect him against the two would be dead in an instant.

Kakashi then dropped down beside Naruto whom was hugging and comforting the crying girl whom was feeling very guilty knowing she had the blood of both men at her hands as well.

The genins were shocked to see Kakashi _still_ alive with Tazuna following their lead and they received a reply that he had used a substitution to escape death and such cheap-stake C-rank chunins couldn't kill him.

"Chunin level C-rank nukenin from Mizugakure whom followed Zabuza Momoichi against the failed assassination of the Mizukage. Good at taijutsu, water ninjutsu, some genjutsu, and team combo attacks. Won't stop until the target is killed or destroyed even though both are highly injured. Bounty, fifty thousand ryo. Well done boys, and Sasuke, spend the money well, okay?" he said as he eye-smiled the horrified girl knowing she would be collecting and sharing the money on those two's heads.

Kakashi then lost his smile as he turned to Tazuna.

"I guess we earn an explanation, hmm, Tazuna-san?"

"I-I-I don't k-know w-w-what y-your t-talking a-about." he lied.

The next thing he knew was a very sharp and very bloody scythe with a very fearsome handle was placed next to his neck again making it the second poled weapon of the day.

"I believe this would make you re-think that again, hmm?" Minato said as he held his scythe behind Tazuna whom was already sweating so bad.

"Y-you w-wouldn't k-kill m-me!" he stuttered.

"Oh? And please tell me who's stopping me from doing so? Even if I kill you, I could easily get the information from your bleeding corpse. So what's it going to be, you do the talking or my scythe do the reaping? Chose wisely… or it may be your very last." Minato said in a calm and emotionless yet taunting voice.

"I-I-I'll talk a-alright!"

"Then talk dammit! I don't have all day dammit!" Minato shot back.

"Please, I did it because my country has been enslaved by this horrible man know as Gato." Tazuna pleased.

The jounins and the duo raised an eyebrow as Kakashi asked, "Gato? As in the Gato of the shipping industries?"

Tazuna nodded so fast that everyone was worried he might snap and kill himself by accident.

"Yes, him! At first, we thought he came in to make our country prosperous, but as time pass, he showed his true colors as he charged more than the usual, took most of the business deeds, kidnapped and made some of our women into sex slaves, drug trafficking, and killed my son-in-law." the old man cried as he kneeled in front of them.

"Please, you got to help us. If not for me, but at least for my family and the people of Wave. Gato had probably sent reinforcements… Please, if I die, then the hope of Wave dies with me! What do you think my family and the people of Wave think of your powerful village? My daughter would hate Konoha for sure as my grandson would cry himself to sleep knowing I died on the way and that I had failed. Please, I beg of you!" he continued squeezing the hearts of the girls and making the boys feel conviction to give the people of Wave their long waited salvation.

Naruto walked towards the crying man and placed his hand on his shoulder as he helped him to his feet.

"Do not despair, old man. Konoha is there for everyone. No matter they be useless civilians, outsiders, and jackasses. Besides, you said it yourself… you're the only hope your country has left after this Gato man took everything. Do not worry no more, we Konoha-nins will do everything in our power to bring your country to salvation. Right guys?"

A chorus of 'Hai's were heard in the entire genin platoon as their senseis watched in pride and awe as their genins started working as one to free an entire country against a greedy businessman gangster-wannabe.

With that settled, the entire platoon (cuz their big) set out to the nearest harbor.

Upon arriving a few hours later, they went straight to the only boat that was going to Wave.

Said boat looked big enough to carry all of them if they all squeezed together.

So doing the math, Team 7 goes up front, Team 8 behind them, Team 9 gets Tazuna, and Team 11 at the back with the ferryman.

So all getting comfy for a four hour sail to Wave, they set on.

Being at the front made it hard for Sakura to be less nervous as they started entering a thick fog that only allowed her to see up to a foot in front of her.

She heard Hinata activate her bloodline and then Ino making small conversation with the Master bridge builder.

"So how large is the bridge, Tazuna-san?"

"Well, look in front of you and you'll see." Tazuna said as he pointed his index finger forward.

Sakura and Ino doing the same gasped at the sheer size of the bridge.

It was the size of the Konoha walls if they were ever placed horizontally.

Massive stone pillars and support beams held the whole thing fifty meters above the seawater.

They could see large metal framework inside the bridge.

No wonder Gato wanted Tazuna dead.

That bridge can easily destroy the shipping company if it ever opened as the sheer size can easily let so much people and traveling vendors and still make more room for more.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Minato stared at the bridge thinking a certain goddess could be jizzing her tunic if she ever see this.

When they arrived after four hours of sailing, the ferryman bid his farewell and luck to Tazuna knowing the man will really need it.

So setting out for at least an hour and a half, they walked as close as possible so that they could easily see each other.

Kakashi and Itachi frowned at this.

The mist is visibly laced with chakra making them tense up knowing they are already walking on a trap.

Kurenai and Asuma kept a close eyes at their surroundings as the whole situation audibly screamed 'Ambush'.

At the back of the group, Aizen was seething as everything he did to be on top kept on landing him at the bottom when the twins came.

He turned to said twins and saw them both walking together as they talked about something discreetly pulsing chakra every once and a while.

Suddenly, a shuffling was heard at the bush next to him a meter and a quarter to his north-east making him throw a kunai as he gripped his katana's handle tightly.

The whole group stopped as Kakashi walked towards the bush and pulled out a dead and bloody rabbit with white fur.

Yakumo seeing the poor dead creature turned to Aizen and was about to berate him for killing such poor creature until Minato appeared beside them and placed his hands on their shoulder making Aizen glare at the boy silently screaming to let go.

But Minato's eyes shut him up as instead of the warm baby blue color, it was icy and narrowed.

The next thing he knew was his body hugging the ground like everyone else as a massive sword flew over their heads.

He saw Naruto make a seal less clone as he grabbed Sakura and Fu away from the zanbato while the clone threw the Uchiha above the air making her spin horizontally above the sword that was a foot below her before it dispelled.

When the massive sword imbedded itself from the tree, a tall and very muscular man that you could only see in kunoichi magazines that were labeled as 'hunk of a shinobi' landed on the handle.

He was shirtless showing his pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows, bandages like mask under at the bottom half of his face, his forehead protector sideways on his head.

He wore baggy pants with the striped pattern typical of Kirigakure and mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers.

He stared at all of them blasting them with his KI at full.

He chuckled menacingly and said, "Hand over the old man and I won't have to kill any of you."

Meanwhile, Naruto was thinking, _'Why are all the villains follow the typical villain-bullshit?!'_

Minato on the other hand was spinning his scythe as he calmly walked to his brother's side and said, "Then you'll have to get through us."

Zabuza was impressed at these two teens were able to wave off his KI in full blast and make it look like nothing.

He scanned his opponents and saw Itachi of the Uchiha clan, an S-rank ninja.

Asuma of the Sarutobi clan, A-rank ninja.

And Sharingan no Kakashi, another A-rank.

The woman in white though was new but she sure damn now how to make sexy, hot and dangerous flow in one go.

Then at the genins… all of them useless.

Except the two in samurai armor.

He could sense kage-level chakra from the two and by the look in their eyes, they can either be used to much more amount of KI, if the weapons don't go by, or that they had fought someone stronger than him and survived or had been trained in death-like situations.

"You know, for a wannabe villain… you ain't very good at ambushes." Naruto deadpanned making Zabuza adopt a tick mark on his forehead.

"Oh…? And why is that?" Zabuza gritted out of his teeth.

"Cuz you should have attacked instead you letting us make plans of counter-attacking you. And besides, its six-to-one. So your chances of leaving alive is slim to none." Naruto explained as he unsheathed his naginata.

Kakashi on the contrary was both impressed that they can wave this much KI and not shit their pants while worried that they might have just signed their death contracts.

So pulling his headband up, he said, "Enough of talking boys, we have a job to do, remember?"

"We haven't forgot so don't need to remind us. Wasting your time of that would cost you your life in a well pulled ambush unlike this pitiful one." Minato scoffed brooding making his brother and Kurenai hold themselves before they slap the chiznits outta him.

Zabuza painfully ignored the insult on his way of ambushing and focused on Kakashi.

"The sharingan already? I'm honored." he then jumped off the tree while pulling his sword in the process.

Itachi seeing Kakashi did the same.

Zabuza started sweating seeing the Uchiha activates his sharingan was very intimidating.

But that's when shit hit the fan…

Naruto and Minato activated their Mangekyo Sharingans and made them spin slowly as Naruto held his naginata at his right while unsheathing a demonic shuriken from out of nowhere.

Minato shouldered his scythe as he pulled out an axe inside his robes with the same demonic design in it.

Zabuza started thinking what the heck had he signed himself when Kakashi dashed out at him.

Itachi then followed as the rest of the jounins did while Naruto and his brother stayed.

"Why aren't you joining, dobe?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto closed his eyes as he relaxed and said, "Cuz we are surrounded. I can leave ya'll unguarded, ttebayo!"

Minato nodded as he disappeared and reappeared at Tazuna's left blocking a massive cleaver from an another Zabuza and then smashed his axe at its temple and saw it bleed out water instead of blood.

Naruto vanished and reappeared at the top of another water clone and spun vertically and brought it down killing it.

The other genins seeing the attacks went on defensive positions with Kiba using her nose, Shino with his bugs, Hinata with her eyes, Ino with her sight, Aizen with his sensory, Yakumo scribbling on a drawing pad for her attack, Sakura with her kunai at the ready, and Fu with her ears using the sound waves' echo.

Naruto turned to the jounins and saw Kakashi trapped in a circular water bubble-like prison, his Kurenai-nee struggling with the similar seals on her body like theirs with only half the amount of theirs, Asuma dodging a water dragon, and Itachi blasting fire jutsus after jutsus at the water jutsus.

He held his demonic shuriken tightly and threw it with everything he was worth and saw it cleave the water clone in front of Zabuza and then get caught by the original whose hand was keeping the water prison up.

So giving his brother a signal, he leaped into the water and started running on it towards them and started running in hand seals.

Zabuza seeing the annoying brat running to him doing hand seals as fast as any jounins and ANBU, smiled as he had been having the urge to kill the brat after insulting him multiple times.

Naruto smirked as he caught Zabuza's attention. So after finishing the chain of hand seals, he leaped into the hair and held the 'ram' seal in front of his mouth and called.

"FIRE STYLE: HELLSTORM MISSILE JUTSU!"

When he blew, eight fireballs the size of a fist came out like the phoenix immortal flower jutsu and then drastically increased on size as it grew to the size of the fireball jutsu.

Seeing that multiple fireballs coming his way, Zabuza's eyes widen as he leaped away cursing as Kakashi was freed from the distraction and saw Naruto landed on the water and then charged at him with his naginata at the ready.

Zabuza brought his sword to an horizontal slash and saw Naruto jump and flip vertically above him and knowing what will come next brought his cleaver up but soon found out that it was a crucial mistake as another Naruto appeared in a small smoke and then round-housed kicked him in the side making him spin from the impact and then the original then tried to stab Zabuza with the spear-head like end of his naginata but Zabuza refusing to loose easily bended his body a bit getting a deep gash on his right shoulder blades.

And then, the next thing Zabuza knew was his back planted on the tree he was on a few minutes ago with the rest of his body feeling like lead.

He stared up and saw Kakashi and the rest of the jounins with Naruto walking towards him.

Kakashi brought his kunai as Zabuza asked if he could see the future making Itachi mentally scoff.

He replied, "Yes, and your future is DEATH!" but before his kunai could make an impact, two senbons flew out of nowhere and struck Zabuza in the neck killing him in the instant.

Kakashi walked to the body and checked for pulse and found non.

Moments later, a boy wearing a hunter-nin garb and mask dropped down and picked up the body and said, "Thank you for your help. I have been trying to get him for a while now. Farewell." and then disappeared using Shunshin.

_'That kid was the same age as our genins but already a hunter-nin? He seems like Naruto and Minato… already war veterans.'_ Kakashi thought as he looked at his blood-brothers seeing them talk to each other.

Then, he felt something _way_ too familiar: chakra exhaustion.

The genins, except the twins, panicked and seeing them like that, Kakashi saved then the trouble.

"Don't worry, its just me exhausting myself after using the sharingan at extensive time."

He then turned to Tazuna and said, "So… how long till to your house?"

"Uhh… half an hour here on out."

And with that, everyone left to Tazuna's house.

* * *

**well that's that.**

**Poll:**

**Should Zabuza die or not?**

**Should Kin enter earlier or later?**

**Should an OC enter with a fight and then be Naruto's slave after loosing, yes or no?**

**Should Sarutobi Hiruzen die yes or no?**

**thank you**

**ps: I really need a beta-reader to make my stories a lot better although I don't know how.**

**until next time!**


End file.
